Érase una historia de amor
by Ella-Ia
Summary: UA. FanFic. SasuSaku/NaruHina/SaIno. Toda historia tiene un inicio y un final, pero en el mundo real el final feliz es algo remoto, lejano y casi ficticio. Nuestras historias terminan cuando nosotros morimos, pero las historias de amor... esas son cosa muy diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor/a:** Ella

**Género:** Romance, drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, lenguaje grosero.

**Serie:** Naruto

**Publicaciones:** Solo MSS y

**Resumen:** Toda historia tiene un inicio y un final, pero en el mundo real el final feliz es algo remoto, lejano y casi ficticio. Nuestras historias terminan cuando nosotros morimos, pero las historias de amor... esas son cosa muy diferente. "Erase una historia de amor" posee su título basado en el de la serie animada japonesa y el manga de Bokura Ga Ita, que en su traducción nos dice "Erase una vez nosotros", sin embargo esta historia no solo gira en torno a las vivencias de Sasuke y Sakura, y sus amigos, durante el fin del bachillerato, sino que también se adentra en ese lapso de tiempo que decidirá el resto de sus vidas y el cómo toman una de las decisiones más importantes, colocándose contra la espada y la pared antes de escoger un camino.

**Mensaje del Autor:** ¡Hola gente! Soy Ella. Si alguno de ustedes me ha leído ahora les traigo una historia que se encuentra terminada en 45 capítulos. Espero que la disfruten mucho y aguardaré sus respuestas. De momento, esperaré sus comentarios y, para no comenzar con mucha exigencia, tres serán suficientes para colocar un nuevo capítulo hasta que considere necesario subir la cantidad, dependiendo de los lectores que obtenga. ¡No olviden correr la voz! Y disfruten de esta tierna historia.

Espero lo disfruten capítulo a capítulo.

* * *

El sol resplandecía esa mañana como en cualquier otra, se colaba por la ventana ignorando las finas cortinas blancas pues se traslucían sin problema hasta llegar al joven rostro de cierta pelirrosa. Sin embargo no era esto suficiente como para sacarla de su dulce sueño, más bien la hacía removerse un poco y buscar de la misma oscuridad que la ayudaba a descansar.

Oh, pero el gusto no le duró demasiado, pues pronto una canción de SiD empezó a sonar en el radio que hacía uso de despertador, dándole suficiente estímulo a su cuerpo para indicarle que era hora de despertar.

Así, finalmente separó los párpados y dejó ver unos adormilados ojos verde jade, para levantarse con el cabello algo despeinado y andar pronto al baño.

Su vida no era muy rutinaria, pero las mañanas sí que tendían a serlo: empezando por despertar con una buena canción de su agrado, pasar al baño a lavarse el rostro y cepillar sus dientes, volver a la habitación para arreglar su cabello y terminar poniéndose el uniforme escolar.

Esa mañana anduvo tranquila por la calle tras despedirse de sus padres. Caminó lentamente hasta el metro, donde Ino la esperaba y al subir al transporte comenzaron con la plática matutina de todos los días.

Estaban a mitad del penúltimo ciclo y no esperaban mucho más de la escuela además de graduarse. Los planes empezaban a hacerse y no tenían muchas opciones, pero todos parecían conformes.

Llegaron a su parada, bajaron del metro y tan solo caminaron unas cuantas calles para llegar al gran instituto al que pertenecían como cuerpo estudiantil. Estando ahí, se les regaló una sonrisa encantadora de parte de una tímida chica que bajaba del auto de su padre y las alcanzaba.

—¡Sakura, Hinata! —Les llamó cierta rubia con un nato interés, mismo por lo que ambas chicas dirigieron su atención a la que ya estaba en la puerta principal del colegio, a la espera de sus amigas—, ¡se hará tarde!

Era cosa de todos los días, pero la adolescencia nunca ha sido tan rutinaria como se piensa. Todos a esa edad lo saben y pasada lo olvidan, pues los problemas y las cuestiones cambian de ambientes y de sentido. Pero para ella nunca cambiaron ni esperaba que lo hicieran, tan solo emprendió camino y entró junto a sus dos mejores amigas lista para emprender los tediosos estudios de un nuevo día.

**Capítulo Uno**

El timbre sonó un par de veces a la par de que las tres amigas se adentraban en el aula de clases, dirigiéndose sin trastabillar hasta sus asientos.

Ino se sentó a la fila a la derecha de Sakura, como siempre. La pelirrosa en la fila central a unas cuatro bancas atrás de la principal y Hinata justo al frente de ella. Dejaron sus mochilas acomodadas en la banca y tras un comentario inocente de la más dotada de sus amigas las otras dos se rieron, a par de que el resto de sus compañeros entraban al aula.

—¿De qué va el chiste? —quiso saber un chico de tez blanca, sentándose frente a Ino y tomándole suavemente la mano para besársela.

—Hola, Sai —respondió en su lugar la pelirrosa, sonriendo ante la pareja que cada vez parecía más cercana y que se demostraban afecto tomándose de las manos.

Por otro lado, un rubio de mirada celeste llegó y se recargó sobre la butaca de cierta chica nerviosita, por lo que ante la reacción alterada de esta todos rieron y el mismo chico la miró curioso.

—Oye, Hinata —habló el chico, en tono de berrinche—, no me has dejado pagar la cuenta el sábado… me va que la pago a la próxima, ¿vale? —informó él, por lo que la jovencita apenas asintió nerviosa.

—¿Ya estás pensando en tu siguiente cita y se te ha olvidado que tenemos exámenes la próxima semana, idiota? —mencionó un tercero, tan frío como siempre, pero con ese toque de gracia que no se le podía arrancar.

—¡Muy cierto, Naruto! Apuesto a que no has estudiado ni un poco —enfrentó la ojijade divertida, para saludar al pelinegro que recién había entrado con apenas un gesto de la mano—. Deberías aprender de Sasuke… te apuesto a que él ya ha estudiado al menos el primer tópico de cálculo.

—¡Bah! Pero si este tonto siempre se adelanta demasiado a las cosas… Pero verás que no le sale tan bien el asunto en anatomía —espetó aquél.

—Lo dices como si tú tuvieses ventaja en cualquiera de esas materias, Naruto —dijo Ino, entre divertida y burlona—. La única persona que podría pasar esos exámenes con excelencia es Sakura.

—Basta, no digas tonterías —pidió ella, moviendo la mano frente al rostro para restarle importancia—, además, Sasuke es tan bueno como yo en cualquier materia…

—Pero anatomía me ha estado dando problemas —respondió por su propia cuenta el moreno, ante lo que Sakura le miró—. Aunque… para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no, Sakura?

—Oh… ¿Perdón, Sasuke? ¿A qué te refieres? —soltó Ino con una expresión traviesa, a lo que el moreno la miró de soslayo y luego se volvió a Sakura.

—Dime, ¿estarás libre este fin de semana? Seguro que Ino estudia con Sai y Naruto sustituirá su cita con esto —quiso justificar—, entonces a como yo necesito ayuda en anatomía, me vendría de maravilla tu compañía el domingo —finalizó y, mientras lo decía, terminó sentándose al otro lado de Sakura—. ¿Qué dices, Haruno? ¿Serás la primera chica en mucho tiempo enseñándome de anatomía?

—Así no se pide un favor, Sasuke —respondió la pelirrosa, intentando verse lo menos afectada posible ante las palabras del pelinegro—, pero, ya que insistes, te otorgaré tal gusto, mi buen amigo —le guiñó entonces un ojo.

—Con una condición —agregó Ino por su cuenta, saltando del asiento sobre Sakura para alcanzar a ver a Sasuke de cerca—, nos acompañarás esta tarde como pareja de Sakura al centro comercial… te negaste toda la semana pasada que teníamos libre, hoy nos vengaremos.

—¡Ino! —exclamó la recién nombrada, haciendo puchero, para volverse donde Sasuke y sonreírle en una mueca—, no tienes que hacerlo, Sasuke…

—Está bien —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hoy será. A las cinco en el centro comercial, ¿no? No tendré tiempo para comer tras la práctica, pero ya lo haré estando allá —se arregló todo, pero Sakura no borró su mueca y en ello llegó el profesor.

—Prometo compensarte —murmuró ella, ante lo que él sonrió, con ese deje de superioridad que le caracterizaba.

—El domingo en mi casa —fue su respuesta—. Itachi no estará, así que te tocará hacer la comida, Sakura… ¿te molesta? —ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, aunque en ello empezó la clase.

* * *

Tras las clases las chicas se fueron a casa para cambiarse mientras los chicos estaban en la práctica de soccer. Tras el entrenamiento ellos fueron a alistarse y al final se alcanzaron en el centro comercial.

Ino había obligado a Sakura a ponerse realmente linda, de hecho todos sabían sobre lo sucedido entre Sakura y Sasuke en quinto grado sin olvidar que se olían que a la chica el moreno seguía gustándole. Al final, la pelirrosa fue enfundada en un vestido rosado algo corto con diseño floreado y un suéter carmín, acompañado de unas zapatillas de tacón bajo color negro. Ino llevaba una polera de tirantes con grabado de cuadros en varios tonos lilas, con una falda de mezclilla cuyo cinturón era carmín y sobre la polera una blusa amarrada a la cintura, calcetas altas del color de su polera y unos zapatos carmín cerrados te bajo tacón. Por su parte, Hinata siempre iba muy casual a con su estilo, en este caso con una blusa azul de mangas largas, unos pantaloncillos cortos color beige y zapatos blancos de piso que hacía juego con su bolso.

Las tres chicas atravesaron la puerta principal justamente a las cinco, como se había acordado, y anduvieron entre chiste y plática hasta la fuente de sodas, donde acordaron verse. Entonces los detectaron en la fuente que estaba al centro de la sala, Sai se levantó y anduvo a recibir a Ino, mientras que Naruto se quedó sentado alegando quién sabe qué con Sasuke que no había reparado en que podría tomar asiento.

Tras un par de segundos, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de la presencia de las chicas y se giró a ver para saludar con un gesto, mientras que Naruto hizo su desastre sin levantarse.

El primero siempre había sido impecable, llevaba una camisa gris de manga larga y cuello alto, con jeans y zapatos oscuros. Naruto era muy desastroso hasta para esto, con una camisa azul y un abrigo naranja, jeans oscuros y tenis blancos. Por su parte, Sasuke no paraba de lucir como una estrella de rock, llevaba una camisa blanca y encima un abrigo negro sin abrochar, de jeans y zapatos de vestir negro. Varias chicas se notaban interesadas en él, lo cual ya no era sorpresa para nadie del grupo.

—Oye, Hinata —le llamó el rubio, levantándose para rodearla con un brazo sobre los hombros—, recuerda que hoy pagaré tu cuenta también, ¿vale?

—S-sí —tartamudeó ella, llevándose una mano a la cabellera, con nerviosismo, sonrojada de por sí y sin saber muy bien a dónde mirar.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Nosotros no hemos probado bocado desde el almuerzo y tras el entrenamiento se abre el apetito —comentó el moreno, ante lo que Sakura le sonrió y asintió, entonces él se acercó un poco a ella—. Tomémoslo como una cita: yo me encargaré de tu cuenta —y ante ello, Sakura enrojeció.

—No es necesario, ya te hice venir —intentó ella, él le sonrió.

—Será una cita de amigos… yo me encargo, andando —insistió el pelinegro, para meterse las manos a los bolsillos.

—Anda, Sakura, los chicos tienen hambre —le llamó Ino, aferrada al brazo de su novio, para lo que recargó su cabeza en su hombro y comenzaron a moverse hacia la cafetería, sentándose todos juntos en una mesa grande.

Cada quien hizo su pedido y en menos de una hora se vieron terminado, charlando entre sí de un par de asuntos triviales o de la escuela.

—Oye, Sasuke… ya sé que no te gusta que hablemos de esto, pero si tienes novia, ¿no deberías traerla con nosotros? —espetó Ino, a cuestas de saber que era un tema prohibido para el pelinegro que se limitó a beber un poco de su soda.

—Eso sería egoísta, ¿no te parece? —Fue su respuesta, llevándose las miradas curiosas de los chicos—. Solo piénsalo… Tú sales con Sai, Naruto y Hinata están empezando a hacerlo, si yo trajera a una chica sería como desplazar a Sakura —entonces esta última reaccionó—, eso sin olvidar que ya se los he dicho un millón de veces: no tengo novia.

—Venga… pero si te hemos visto con esa chica del aula tres, la pelirroja —refunfuñó ella, sin caer en el engaño de Sasuke—. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah sí, Karin… ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es tu novia? Todo el mundo habla de ustedes de un montón de formas y la hemos visto en tu casa un par de veces.

—Te he dicho que no tengo novia —repitió él, mirándola con seriedad, de soslayo, para volver a tomar de su bebida—. Karin es solo una amiga…

—¿Una amiga con la que te besas, Sasuke? —fue audaz. A Ino no se le escapaba una y los chicos lo sabían de sobra, pero el asunto se estaba poniendo tenso.

—Venga, venga —interrumpió Sakura, sonriendo—, dejen las tonterías: Sasuke, no tienes que preocuparte por mí así que, por favor, trae a tu amiga la próxima vez —Ino dirigió una mirada algo sensible hacia Sakura—, y tú deja de molestarlo… Si saliesen y yo estuviese de más tan solo no vendría para evitar ser una molestia o invitaría a alguien más, como a Kiba, por ejemplo.

—Tú jamás serías una molestia —respondió Hinata, como apoyo a Sakura para cambiar el tema—, yo estaría con gusto a tu lado.

—Eso sería muy egoísta —comentó Sai, divertido.

—Es verdad —agregó Sakura, entre risas—, pero venga… ¿ya han terminado todos? Deberíamos andar a hacer algo más, ¿no?

—¡Sakura tiene razón! Vamos a la zona de juegos, a que sí —agregó Naruto, enérgico y mirando a Hinata, por lo que la chica asintió suavemente.

—Entonces andando —dijo Ino, ante lo que se levantaron todos, en ese ambiente de parejas. Ino se fue amarrada al brazo de su novio que igual procuraba tenerla cerca, Naruto parecía más bien llevar a Hinata por la fuerza aunque ella encantada y, finalmente, Sakura y Sasuke lucían como un par de buenos amigos charlando mientras caminaban de algún asunto de la escuela.

No tuvieron que ir muy lejos, pues el área de juegos estaba apenas a unos metros tras la fuente central, ya que la zona de entretenimiento estaba justo frente a la comida. Ya se sabía cuál sería el resultado de unos minutos ahí: Naruto sacaría su espíritu competitivo en contra de Sasuke, como de costumbre, cosa que pronto afloró en la mesa de pingpong.

—Verás cómo te partiré el trasero, tonto —aseguró el rubio golpeando la pelota contra Sasuke imponiendo bastante ímpetu en sus acciones.

—Claro, idiota —respondió el pelinegro, no muy convencido de aquella sentencia, para responder al lanzamiento de su amigo de una forma bastante tranquila.

—Apuesto a que ganará Sasuke —invitó Ino, divertida, mientras miraba a los chicos estando tomada de la mano de su novio y ganando la mirada curiosa de Hinata.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, Ino? —quiso saber la joven muchacha, por lo que Ino rió con cierto toque de ironía.

—Solo considéralo, Hinata… ¿en cuantas ocasiones le ha ganado Naruto a Sasuke? ¡Ninguna! Así que es obvio el resultado –bromeó, por lo que Hinata desvió un poco la mirada hacia Naruto—. El chico que te gusta no es tan fuerte, a final de cuentas…

—Venga, eso ha sido muy duro —dijo Sai, sonriendo leve—, además, hay que reconocer el empeño que Naruto pone siempre para estas cosas, sobre todo si la pelea es contra Sasuke, ¿no? E igual a Sasuke le agrada, se motivan mutuamente, tal vez por eso a Hinata le guste —instó, por lo que la de ojos perla enrojeció.

—Independientemente de ello —intervino la pelirrosa—, Sasuke ganará.

—¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad? —preguntó Sai cuando Hinata dirigió una mirada confusa a su amiga.

—Has olvidado quién los ha tolerado todos estos años —alardeó—, y Sasuke siempre ha mostrado ser superior… además, este no es un juego de seriedad —agregó Sakura, tomando seriedad—, en una ocasión, Naruto estuvo a nada de vencer a Sasuke por razones que podría considerarse muy serias para él.

—Dígase tú —agregó Ino, por lo que Hinata bajó un poco la mirada.

—Así es… mientras no tenga una motivación de gran fuerza como palanca, Naruto no tiene la capacidad de esforzarse como es su naturaleza, si no es algo de gran importancia no le impone demasiado esfuerzo y, como este es un juego común y corriente, es seguro que Naruto perderá —dijo divertida, para encogerse de hombros.

—No —musitó Hinata, captando la atención de los chicos y robándole una sonrisa suave a Sakura, por lo que la chica levantó la vista y se acercó a Naruto junto a la mesa, mirándole con admiración—. Naruto… ¡puedes hacerlo! —le animó.

—Oh —emitió Sai, divertido—, ¿pretende ser una motivación para Naruto?

—Así es —respondió Sakura—, pero eso es injusto… no están igualados.

—Entonces has que se igualen, Sakura —invitó Ino, traviesa, para apretar un poco más a Sai—. Esto es divertido…

—Claro —respondió la ojijade, para acercarse a Sasuke y levantar una mano al cielo, sosteniendo su bolso con la otra—. ¡Véncele, Sasuke! —exclamó, captando la atención de Hinata, y a la vez ambas la atención de los chicos. Acto seguido, Hinata miró a Naruto con mayor determinación.

—Tú puedes… ¡Eres el mejor, Naruto! —insistió, con ambas manos en el pecho, por lo que ante las animadoras, la atención del resto de la gente se dirigió a la mesa de pingpong, rodeándoles así entonces—. ¡Puedes ganar!

—¡Sasuke, demuéstrale cómo se juega! —Instó Sakura, para dejarle el bolso a Ino y volver rápido haciendo una pose—. ¡Sasuke, Sasuke! —empezó porra, y Hinata le miró.

—Naruto… ¡Haré ramen para que lo comas mañana en el almuerzo! —le ofreció, sabiendo que era la debilidad de Naruto, por lo que Sakura reaccionó y miró a todos lados pensando cómo ayudar.

— Sasuke, tienes que ganar —suplicó, con una mirada encantadora—, y prometo hacer la comida para ti e Itachi durante una semana y toda la temporada de estudios.

—Basta, Sakura —pidió Sasuke, con una sonrisa divertida, mirándola de soslayo de una forma traviesa—, haremos un mejor trato, tú tranquila —aunque apenas ellos dos pudieron escucharlo, la pelirrosa sintió cierto peligro en esas palabras, pero resultó tentador, por lo que solo dejó enrojecer sus mejillas y asintió, regresando a con Ino y dejando a Hinata animar a Naruto.

—Sakura, ¿por qué te has rendido tan fácilmente? —preguntó Ino, divertida, entregándole el bolso.

—Porque Sasuke ganará —respondió ella, tomando el bolso y observando a los chicos, ante lo que Sai se rió entre dientes.

—Sasuke ganará para Sakura —aseguró, ante lo cual la joven le miró de inmediato—, a él no le interesa demasiado la victoria, solo le interesa el no perder, pero siendo que ustedes dos intervinieron, ahora tiene algo que demostrarte.

—Deja de molestarla, Sai —pidió Ino, divertida.

—Piénsalo —respondió el chico—, la razón de que Sasuke siempre venza es en parte que Sakura siempre está ahí —ante ello, la chica miró a Sai de forma confusa, pero un grito de euforia del ahora público para Sasuke y Naruto la sacó de sí misma.

—¿Quién ha ganado? —Preguntó Sakura, acercándose entre la gente para ver más de cerca, observando a Hinata junto a Naruto, sonriéndole encantada, por lo que Sakura giró a ver a Sasuke que permanecía parado, con una expresión seria hacia Naruto—. ¿Sasuke? ¿Quién venció? —le preguntó algo confusa, por lo que él la miró.

—Sasuke —escuchó la voz de Naruto, detrás, por lo que ella le miró un momento y se quedó riendo entre dientes—. ¡Maldito bastardo de mierda! —Le gritó, con un pequeño y redondo moretón en la frente—, ¡eso no ha contado, ha sido falta!

—Sé un buen perdedor, Naruto —pidió el pelinegro, sonriendo con superioridad y llevando una mano a la cadera, por lo que Sakura pegó un grito de emoción y saltó hacia él.

—¡Sabía que ganarías, Sasuke! Eres el mejor —exclamó ella, mirando sobre el hombro a Naruto y Hinata, mientras que esta última le ponía una vendita al rubio en la frente, por lo que rió, no muy consciente de tener al pelinegro bien sostenido del cuello.

—Aún te haré ramen para el almuerzo —dijo Hinata, haciendo enternecer a Sakura, que al sentir una mano en su espalda, giró al frente y se percató de lo cerca que estaban.

—Oh… lo siento —dijo, ruborizada y alejándose un poco, por lo que él desvió la mirada a un lado sin decir nada. Sakura suspiró sin mucha sorpresa, pues conocía al chico de hace unos años ya y sabía de sobra cómo se comportaba.

—Te dije que Sasuke ganaría —mencionó Ino para Sai mientras se acercaban tomados de la mano, observando como el resto de la gente se alejaba de poco en poco, para mirar a los chicos y negar con la cabeza—. Tan competitivos como siempre… ¿Qué acaso no pueden comportarse un poco?

—Lo lamento, Ino —respondió Sakura, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se tallaba la nuca.

—A ti solo por alcahueta, no deberías apoyarlos tanto —riñó la rubia—, que estés acostumbrada a que hagan esto no significa que se lo festejes, Sakura. Pero dejémoslo así… ¿Qué dicen si vamos a ver una película?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarlos —mencionó Sasuke, que parecía escribir un mensaje de texto—, tengo que estar en casa en una hora o Itachi me matará. Parece que acaban de llegar sus amigos y tengo que ayudarlo en unas cosas. Será otro día —se justificó, por lo que Ino infló las mejillas.

—Eso quebranta el contrato, Sasuke —le acusó Ino—. Se suponía que venías a acompañarnos para que Sakura no se sintiera de más.

—No pasará eso —contestó la pelirrosa—, me iré con Sasuke, debo terminar una tarea así que es perfecto —dijo Sakura, sonriendo, por lo que Ino suspiró—. Anda, nos veremos mañana, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo —respondió la rubia no muy convencida, por lo que Sakura sonrió y se despidió de los chicos con un gesto antes de acompañar a Sasuke.

Saliendo del centro comercial se dirigieron a la estación del metro, compartieron un par de breves conversaciones y Sakura obtuvo los detalles respecto al asunto que Sasuke debía atender en casa.

Tras unos minutos, los chicos bajaron del tren y Sasuke se decidió a primero encaminar a Sakura hasta su casa pues no era correcto dejarla ir sola por la noche.

—Siempre te preocupas demasiado —comentó ella, mirándole acusadora, por lo que él le restó importancia al encogerse de hombros.

—Eres una chica —comentó, tan simple como ello, por lo que Sakura rodó los ojos con impaciencia—. Además… eres mi mejor amiga —dejó ir, por lo que ella sonrió y se ruborizó un poco—. Por cierto… sobre mi premio por haberle ganado a Naruto hoy… —Sakura reaccionó.

—Ah, es verdad, dijiste que tenías un mejor trato —comentó ella, mientras se detenía a la puerta de su casa y Sasuke solo asintió—. ¿Cuál será?

—Tendrás que ayudarme a estudiar durante todo el ciclo —dijo él, mirándola con seriedad—, sabes que anatomía y textos de la literatura no se me da, así que sería de mucha ayuda que me ayudaras el resto del tiempo.

—Vale —respondió Sakura, sonriendo—, ¿empezamos este fin de semana?

—Claro —dijo Sasuke, esbozando una suave sonrisa—. Tengo que irme —le informó, por lo que Sakura asintió—. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sakura, abriendo la puerta, girándose de vuelta para despedir a Sasuke—, cuidado en el camino —Sasuke asintió, se acercó a Sakura tomándole por el rostro y dejó un beso en su frente.

—Descansa —le soltó y, entonces, se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

Su mirada se había estado paseando un largo tiempo mientras pensaba, recargando la mejilla en su mano mientras observaba al pelinegro estando su brazo contra la mesa. No estaba muy cuerda, ella estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero cuando creía que se estaba recuperando recaía en su vicio.

El recuerdo estaba tan presente, tan a flor a piel que lo sintió vivir de nuevo mientras miraba al chico que conversaba con sus compañeros durante la hora de estudio libre. Vaya intranquilidad que le estaba causando desde la noche pasada.

_—Quiero que sepas… que siempre me has gustado —dijo, titubeante, en el desolado pasillo a horas fuera de clase. Él tan solo se detuvo al escucharla—. Por favor… acepta mis sentimientos, Sasuke —dijo ella, mirándole con intensidad, esperando ante la terrible quietud que provocaba el silencio entre ambos._

_—Lo siento, Sakura —respondió el pelinegro, sin siquiera girarse a verla, más bien negándose de ello—, pero no puedo corresponderte. Yo no siento nada por ti —fue frío, por lo que ella reaccionó—. Lamento si te lastima saberlo, pero esa es la verdad._

_—N-no —titubeó, conteniendo las lágrimas en aquellas pupilas humedecidas—, está bien, Sasuke —dijo, con un tono quebradizo, para hacer una inclinación—. Perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo… por favor, sigue siendo mi amigo —se disculpó, para después erguirse—, te dejaré tranquilo, ¿vale? Nos… nos veremos mañana, en clase —finalizó, para darse la vuelta y correr, ignorante de que él la miraba llorar por encima de su hombro._

**Capítulo Dos**

Un recuerdo del quinto grado, uno que nunca le parecería grato, un recuerdo que marcó en muchos aspectos el resto de la vida del círculo de amigos que conformaban. Todos sabían al respecto, pero era un tabú entre ellos y entre cualquier otro que lo supiera y tocar el tema, definitivamente, no era una opción.

—Sakura, despierta —dijo Ino, por enésima vez aunque la chica no reaccionara antes, captando al final su atención y haciéndola girar el rostro para mirarla—. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas desde la mañana toda embobada y… ¡mira esa cara! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Oh, lo lamento —respondió ella, riendo suave para sacar su maquillaje con espejo, retocándose un poco—. Es que… no he podido dormir bien.

—Venga… ¿Ahora qué ha sido? ¿Pasó algo con tu mamá de nuevo? —preguntó Ino.

—Sí, Sakura —agregó Hinata—, nos tienes preocupadas… estás bien, ¿no es así? Pareciera que te has ido a otro lugar que te ha dejado intranquila toda la mañana.

—No, no es nada de eso —respondió Sakura, que suspiró por saber a sus amigas tan preocupadas—. Es solo que… ya saben, lo de siempre —respondió, dejándose caer sobre la mesa de una forma exasperada—. Sasuke…

—Venga… ¿Sasuke? Pero si ya había dejado de ser tema —comentó la rubia, mirándole curiosa y ladeando el rostro, acercando un poco más su asiento—. Anda, sácalo todo ahora, que está con el maestro hasta el frente —invitó Ino—, y todos los chicos están con ellos… lo que es más, le mando un mensaje a Sai para que lo distraiga.

—No, déjalo —pidió la pelirrosa, mirando a sus amigas con inquietud, para suspirar nuevamente—. Recordé cuando me declaré a Sasuke…

—Oh, Sakura —soltó Hinata, llevando una mano a colocarla sobre el brazo de esta para darle tranquilidad—. ¿Aún sigues enamorada de Sasuke, Sakura? —quiso saber, más por intentar ayudar a su amiga que por nada.

—Venga, por supuesto que no —espetó ella, frunciendo los labios—. Mi etapa con Sasuke fue fallida y pasó a la historia hace mucho tiempo… pero es que anoche las cosas se vieron un poco raras, ¿no les parece? Si bien, Sasuke siempre me trata con mayor confianza porque, ya saben, somos buenos amigos, pero creo que ayer el asunto fue más incitante.

—Vamos, Sakura —soltó Ino, algo exasperada—, Sasuke y tú siempre han tenido esa curiosa y traviesa atracción, no nos sorprende que te trate así o viceversa.

—Sí, bueno. Pero él y yo no tenemos más un futuro romántico, que no quiero ser como esa tipa del aula tres que solo anda con él besuqueándose —respondió Sakura, haciendo una mueca.

—Tú quieres a Sasuke de verdad, Sakura —comentó Hinata, sonriendo.

—Pero ya no lo quiero como antes —respondió la chica, para suspirar—. Es solo que… ayer que lo abracé, se vio tan antipático —bufó, para rodar los ojos—, y… después, cuando me dejó en casa —empezó, levantando el rostro para suspirar mientras lo veía junto al resto de los chicos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ha hecho algo? —Quiso saber Ino—. Venga, vamos, dime que te ha dicho algo… ¿o será que te ha besado y te ha gustado tanto que sientes que podrías darle todo?

—Ino… ¡no! —Exclamó Sakura, levantando un poco la voz y captando la atención de todos, por lo que Sakura sonrojó y bajó el rostro, provocando que las chicas hicieran lo mismo pero sobre la mesa de la pelirrosa—. Me ha besado en la frente, eso es todo…

—¡Ajá! —Soltó Ino, haciendo a las chicas reaccionar—. La respuesta es obvia…

—Ah, ¿sí? Entonces dime —pidió Sakura, mirándola con interés—, ¿cuál es? —le preguntó al fin, mirándole de cerca.

—Es simple —dijo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros—, Sasuke es idiota: ¿por qué pudiéndote besar en los labios lo ha hecho en la frente? Porque es un completo imbécil, Sakura. Se arrepiente de lo que te hizo en quinto grado pero no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

—Ino —soltó Sakura, mirándole incrédula—, estoy cien por ciento segura que la única idiota aquí eres tú.

—¡Oye! Mira que trato de apoyarte y me respondes así —rezongó la rubia.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo Sakura, recargando en la mesa de nuevo—, es solo que es un asunto delicado para mí. Sasuke siempre ha sido importante, hubo un tiempo en que lo fue más y, si bien ya ha pasado, me preocupa que yo —se detuvo, dejándose caer en la mesa con algo de desesperación, llevándose las manos al cabello jalándolo suavemente.

—Te preocupa volverte a enamorar, como en inicio de la preparatoria —sentenció Ino con nostalgia, pues la historia entre esos dos nunca fue demasiado tranquila.

—A principios de preparatoria supe controlar la situación y negarme a esa confusión de sentimientos porque, bueno, Sasuke no expresaba nada —dijo la pelirrosa, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero eso cambió cuando recién empezamos este segundo año y, ahora…

—Pobre Sakura —soltó Hinata—, lamento que te sientas así…

—No te preocupes, no es problema tuyo —dijo Sakura, intentando restarle importancia—, ya veré cómo lo supero, teniéndolas a ustedes me será mucho más fácil.

—Por supuesto —alardeó Ino—, tienes a las mejores amigas, cariño. Y, como primer movimiento de olvido Uchiha, te conseguiremos un par de citas con chicos lindos para este fin de semana —dijo, traviesa.

—Oh, eso suena de maravilla —respondió Sakura, sonriendo placenteramente, antes de escuchar al pelinegro sentarse a un lado de ella, en su banca.

—Sakura —escuchó su voz, por lo que se levantó abruptamente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó alarmada, mirándole y desacomodándosele un poco el cabello por ese acto, ante lo que Sasuke le miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Te sientes bien? Hace un momento soltaste un grito y te ves un poco cansada, ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? —ofreció con atención, ante lo que Sakura optó por negar suavemente con la cabeza y sonreír.

—Estoy bien, es solo que no pude dormir mucho anoche por terminar la tarea de hoy, no te preocupes, Sasuke —respondió, con total seguridad.

—De acuerdo, te creeré, pero recuerda dormir bien o te vendrá haciendo daño ese cansancio —le riñó, ante lo que Sakura asintió nerviosamente—. A lo que iba… este fin de semana estarán los amigos de mi hermano en casa, así que espero no te moleste hacer la comida para todos —Sakura reaccionó.

—¡Es cierto! —Soltó y se giró hacia Ino para poner ambas manos frente a su rostro unidas por las palmas—. Lo siento Ino, no podré ir… le prometí a Sasuke andar a ayudarle el resto del ciclo con unas materias y este sábado haré la comida. Que sea otro día, ¿vale?

—Vale, está bien —dijo Ino, meneando la mano frente a ella—, no importa… podemos mover la cita a este miércoles y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ya te pares novio para el sábado.

—No digas tonterías —respondió Sakura riendo, para volverse a Sasuke y asentir con una sonrisa—. Haré la comida para todos, así que no te preocupes —prometió, aunque la expresión de Sasuke se vio mucho más despectiva.

—Claro, como sea —respondió el chico, abriendo un libro para ponerse a leer, captando la atención de Sakura que de inmediato se giró a Ino para hablar en voz baja.

—¿Por qué has mencionado lo de la cita? —cuestionó, ligeramente molesta.

—Es obvio, tonta… debe saber que hay otros chicos interesados en ti —respondió, muy segura de sí misma.

—Pero si no hay nadie interesado en mí no tiene sentido —dijo Sakura.

—¿Y qué? Sasuke no sabe eso, solo sabe que tendrás una cita —le explicó Ino, rodando los ojos—, además, ¿quién te ha dicho que no hay nadie interesado en ti? Si eres tan guapa, Sakura… además, eres divertida. Tú no lo ves, pero hay chicos por ahí.

—Venga, ya déjalo mejor —respondió Sakura, hablando más normalmente—, mejor pongámonos a estudiar.

—Pero si es verdad, Sakura —intervino Hinata—, hay chicos a los que realmente les gustas y seguro habrá uno que te guste, Ino y yo nos encargaremos —prometió la pelinegra, con una sonrisa suave—, tú solo sé paciente.

—Vale, venga, al estudio —insistió, para abrir su libro y empezar con tal.

Al final, las chicas si hicieron un poco del estudio que debían, aunque Ino estuvo insistiendo bastante con el asunto de las citas hasta el almuerzo. Entrado a este, ellos se quedaron en el aula. Hinata, como prometió, le había llevado ramen a Naruto además de preparar su propio almuerzo.

—¡Te amo, Hinata! —exclamó Naruto, abrazándola y dejándole un beso en el inicio de la mandíbula que hizo enrojecer a la chica.

—Disfrútalo, por favor, Naruto —dijo ella, por lo que él asintió.

—Así será —prometió, para unir las manos—. ¡Que aproveche! —soltó, antes de separar los palillos y empezar a devorar su tazón de ramen.

—Eres demasiado buena, Hinata —dijo Sakura, divertida, mientras comía de su bento.

—Di "ah" —pidió Ino a Sai con un tono totalmente absurdo, mientras le daba un poco de arroz en la boca y el chico, para colmo, le seguía la corriente. Sakura rió divertida y volvió a su almuerzo.

—Sasuke, ¿no comerás nada? —preguntó Sakura, ladeando ligeramente el rostro, por lo que el chico asintió.

—Un amigo de mi hermano hizo la cena anoche y dejaron muchas sobras, Itachi me las dio de almuerzo —respondió—, pero dudo de sus capacidades, así que temo me intoxique.

—Oh, vamos… no lo juzgues así —respondió Sakura, levantándose del escritorio y acercándose a Sasuke en la banca—. Anda, saca tu bento, lo probaré por ti y luego tú lo comerás, ¿vale?

—Claro, si te quieres arriesgar —respondió el pelinegro, abriendo la caja y mostrándosela a Sakura.

—Oh, pero si se ve apetitoso —dijo ella—. Que aproveche —agregó, antes de tomar un poco de las verduras cocidas y probarla, saboreándola y luego bajando el rostro un poco, lentamente.

—Está horrible, ¿verdad? —soltó el pelinegro, por lo que Sakura asintió—. Te lo dije… prefiero no comer a tragarme esta porquería.

—Pero, te hará daño si no comes —respondió ella, tomando su bento y colocándolo en la mesa de Sasuke—. Anda, comamos juntos, así aguantaremos hasta que se acabe el día y podremos comer con más ganas a la hora —dijo, sonriendo para Sasuke, por lo que él la miró con atención—. Además, mamá me ha puesto demasiado hoy… últimamente se esfuerza mucho para que coma más, dice que estoy adelgazando y no le gusta.

—En realidad deberías ponerte a dieta o hacer ejercicio —respondió, probando las salchichas de pulpo y sacándole a Sakura un puchero—. Tu madre cocina tan bien como siempre… agradécele de mi parte el que te de tanta comida.

—Se lo diré —dijo, casi bufando, antes de probar otro poco y sonreír—. Sí… mamá es una buena cocinera.

—Ya que ha salido al tema —comentó Sasuke, tomando un poco de las verduras mientras consideraba sus palabras—, ¿cómo ha estado tu madre, Sakura? —indagó el joven, antes de probar un nuevo bocado.

—Bueno, desde que papá nos dejó no ha sido la misma —comentó la pelirrosa, dándole un sorbo a su jugo mientras miraba por la ventana—. Pero, bueno… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? De alguna forma ya lo veía venir —agregó, mientras bebía un poco más—. Ahora papá está en Tokio con su nueva novia y creo que quiere casarse, eso deprimirá a mamá si lo sabe.

—Lo lamento —dijo el pelinegro, para dar otro bocado.

—No importa —dijo ella, con facilidad, para mirar a Sasuke y sonreír—, yo soy fuerte porque lo heredé de mamá y ella lo ha demostrado esforzándose más cada día. Aunque papá nos envía dinero y sigue tratando de recuperar su relación con Shizune.

—Creo que comprendo a tu hermana. No debe ser sencillo para ella tomando en cuenta que tu padre siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir —comentó él.

—Bueno, es que siempre ha amado más a mi madre —respondió Sakura, tomando un poco de arroz—, además, ella desaprueba el engaño —se encogió de hombros—. Yo, al contrario, pienso que si ya no se es feliz lo mejor es dejarlo.

—¿No te parece egoísta? —Cuestionó el chico—, el hacerle eso a quien te da tanto.

—Sí —dijo Sakura, volviendo a comer un poco—, es egoísta… pero mamá hubiese sufrido más si mi padre no hubiese hecho esto —sentenció Sakura.

—¿Por qué? Pudo simplemente resistirse y no hacerlo —espetó él.

—Lo sé —comentó Sakura—, pero el ser humano es débil… y mi padre lo fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no amaba más a mi madre. Sé que nos ama a mí y a mi hermana, sé que quiere y extraña a mamá, pero no es sano permanecer juntos por costumbre. Si él ama a su nueva novia, lo respetaré.

—¿No le odias? —Preguntó el chico, algo intrigado—. A esa mujer… ¿la odias?

—Ciertamente la odio —dijo ella, pensándolo un momento—, ha hecho que mi padre se vaya… pero, también le ha demostrado dónde está su verdadera felicidad así que solo espero que él sea feliz y yo también.

—Sakura —le llamó Sasuke, por lo que ella reaccionó mientras bebía de su jugo, mirándole con curiosidad—, escuché de Ino que tendrías una cita.

—Ah, sí… eso —soltó, para tomar otro poco de arroz y llevarlo a su boca, comiéndolo y mirando luego a su amiga por encima de su hombro—. Ella y Hinata traen una rara idea de que debo conseguirme novio cuanto antes... tal vez sea por el asunto ese de que quieren que tenga una pareja de verdad para el baile de graduación, pero falta aún un tiempo para ello.

—El tiempo pasa rápido… quizá demasiado —respondió Sasuke, por lo que Sakura le miró curiosa—. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—, supongo que salir un poco con un par de chicos no estará mal, así les doy el gusto a ellas y tal vez termine enamorándome de un chico lindo.

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó, inseguro—. Yo pienso que si vas a salir con alguien debería ser alguien en quien confíes, a quien conozcas y que te de seguridad.

—Bueno, tampoco estará de más conocer a alguien nuevo —comentó Sakura, divertida—, y ya que ellas están tan entusiasmadas, es mejor quitármelas de encima cumpliéndoles el deseo.

—¿Y si te pasa lo que a tu madre? —Espetó, captando su atención—, ¿y si el idiota te engaña o te deja por otra? —Sakura reaccionó, mirándole con cierta sorpresa y confusión pues eran unas palabras algo fuertes—, ¿qué pasará entonces, Sakura? No eres… no eres tan fuerte como crees, ¿sabes?

—No entiendo —respondió ella—. ¿Por qué me dices esto, Sasuke? —Quiso saber, mirándole preocupada—. ¿Por qué tienes que decirlo tan rudamente? Te lo he dicho porque sé que puedo confiar en ti y pareciera que te burlas de lo que me pasa —soltó ella, algo adolorida al respecto—, no comprendo por qué te has puesto tan rudo de repente, pero me está molestando mucho.

—Es porque soy tu amigo —dijo él—, y porque deseo lo mejor para ti, Sakura.

—Pero no es una forma de decirlo —dijo ella, desviando la mirada—. ¿No debía decírtelo? Si te digo todo… a ti, a las chicas, a Naruto y a Sai. Son mis amigos…

—No quise lastimarte —respondió él, sintiéndose ahora mucho más tranquilo, para soltar un suspiro—, lo lamento, Sakura… es solo que he tenido problemas con Itachi y cualquier tontería me exaspera últimamente.

—No importa —dijo ella, sin mirarlo al rostro aún—, solo… no vuelvas a decirlo, ¿quieres? No de esa forma.

—Lo prometo —dijo el pelinegro, para volver a probar bocado al fin—, pero… en realidad, déjame decirte una última cosa —mencionó, para captar su atención y que Sakura lo mirase finalmente, ante lo que él le dirigió una mirada seria.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, algo confusa y temerosa ante lo que pudiese decirle.

—Asegúrate que no sea como tu padre o, al menos, asegúrate de ser tú su único y verdadero amor —dijo el pelinegro—, porque te prometo que si algún imbécil te hace lo que a tu madre, personalmente voy a ir a matarlo.

—Venga, no digas eso —pidió Sakura, riendo con nerviosismo—, se ve que has estado peleando con Itachi, te pones algo agresivo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Sakura —dijo él, para mirarle de forma penetrante y probar un último bocado antes de dejar sus palillos dentro de su bento—. No dejaré que te hagan ese tipo de daño.

—Pero… ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, Sasuke? —preguntó, mirándole igual de dubitativa, a la vez que confusa.

—Porque no es algo que se le pueda hacer a una mujer como tú, no es algo que ninguno de nosotros como tus amigos permitiríamos que te hicieran y, si tú lo permitieras, sería como darnos permiso a ser los verdugos de ese que te dañara —dijo él con tranquilidad.

—¿Una mujer como yo? Si soy solo una niña tonta —respondió ella, divertida—, y no es como que les importe tanto mi vida, ¿verdad?

—No te subestimes tanto Sakura —pidió el ojinegro, para sonreírle—. Ya eres una mujer y lo demuestras al apoyar así a tu familia, en tus decisiones y pensamientos, también en tus actos. Sinceramente, eres sorprendente.

—Ya basta, no digas tonterías —pidió ella, mientras jugaba un poco con la comida antes de volver a comer un poco—. Si sigues me la creeré y será demasiado tarde.

—Deberías creérmelo más seguido —dijo él, para sacar una lata de soda y abrirla antes de darle un trago—. Vales mucho… es por eso que nos preocupa tanto tu persona, lo que te pase y por eso que siempre estaremos para ti.

—Venga, te he dicho que pares, Uchiha —dijo Sakura, frunciendo los labios.

—Además —empezó él—, de todos nosotros yo soy el más egoísta —agregó, captando la atención de Sakura—, y sé que ni siquiera yo sería capaz de hacerte algo como eso. No… si yo pudiese amarte de esa forma, jamás te lastimaría como lo he hecho —soltó, resaltando la impresión en la mirada verde de su amiga—. Así que… me gustaría que me prometieras no salir con nadie a quien no conozcas lo suficiente.

—Sasuke —musitó Sakura, por lo que él sonrió y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la pelirrosa, antes de escuchar el timbre.

—Tenemos gimnasia —comentó, como si tal cosa tuviese tanta importancia—, anda a cambiarte con las chicas o llegarán tarde —incitó, haciendo un gesto con la mirada y dejando en paz a sus labios.

—Sakura —le llamó Ino, por lo que ella reaccionó—, andando —Sakura miró una última vez al pelinegro y asintió, para levantarse.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —dijo ella en voz baja, tomando su bento.

—Por supuesto —comentó Sasuke, mirándola—, pero lo hablaremos hasta el sábado, Sakura, en mi casa.

Sakura tan solo asintió y salió del salón, con la incertidumbre que Sasuke lograba causarle tan fácilmente sin olvidar la desesperación que aquello le acarreaba. Temía a volver a pasar por lo mismo dos veces, pero sabía de sobra que estaba cayendo lentamente en el mismo abismo que hace unos años.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras las pocas clases de esa mañana y el tener una disputa con su guardarropa, finalmente Sakura se vio lista para ir a la casa Uchiha y ayudarles haciendo la comida para todos los invitados que el mayor de los hermanos tenía.

Sakura se había puesto unos shorts azul oscuro con lunares blancos, una blusa negra que le quedaba por encima del ombligo y sobre esta una ligeramente transparenta en un color entre perla y lila con grabados azules muy claros, algo floja y bastante larga al grado de casi cubrir sus shorts. En una de las mangas tenía un moño y esta misma se sostenía a la perfección de su hombro, mientras que del otro lado estaba más suelta y dejaba ver la piel de este hombro. Las mangas no eran muy largas, de hecho la que más floja estaba no alcanzaba el codo. Finalmente se había puesto unos zapatos de piso blancos y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza amarrada muy corto con una flor azul como adorno.

Cuando Sakura le había contado a las chicas lo que había sucedido en esa conversación hostil estas se empeñaron en que Sakura debía lucir asombrosa en su visita a la casa de Sasuke, pero no a tal grado de parecer desesperada. Debía verse casual pero estupenda y tener el perfecto pretexto de haber ido de compras antes de andarse allá, sin olvidar que debía quedarse a dormir donde Ino para contar lo sucedido.

Así, Sakura salió de su casa para ir caminando donde la casa de los Uchiha que, por suerte, no quedaba demasiado lejos y el clima estaba tan bueno que no haría demasiado frío camino allá.

**Capítulo Tres**

Desde el frente de la casa ya se oía un poco el ruido que tenían en el patio de esta. Se imaginaba que Itachi la pasaba de maravilla con sus amigos de visita y, ¿por qué no? Sasuke igual, por lo que incluso dudó si fuese bueno intervenir entre las risas al tocar el timbre en espera de que abrieran, pero recordando que la cita estuvo presente en su cabeza toda la semana, tan solo lo hizo y, de inmediato, Sasuke apareció en la puerta.

Sasuke lucía tan apuesto como siempre al usar tan solo una camisa cualquiera en color negro y unos jeans oscuros junto a sus tenis grises, Sasuke tenía esa peculiar característica que le impedía dejar de verse atractivo a cualquier hora del día, por lo que Sakura tuvo que contener el aliento un segundo con solo considerarlo. Claro, no lo evidenció.

El chico atravesó entonces el jardín a una velocidad bastante apresurada, para estirar la mano, abrir la puerta de rejillas y tomar a Sakura por la muñeca haciéndola pasar de ahí, cerrar la puerta y luego arrastrarla dentro.

—Demonios, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó él, deteniéndose ante el umbral y volviéndose a ella—. No temas, estos tipos huelen el miedo, y no te dejes llevar, son unos monstruos, ¿vale? —Le indicó él, mirándole absolutamente confundida—, los amigos de Itachi están dentro… te verán linda, indefensa y atacarán, son como perros rabiosos.

—¿Sabes? Definitivamente me estás asustando con todo esto —comentó ella, preocupada ahora por las palabras de su amigo, por lo que él suspiró.

—De acuerdo… solo no les sigas demasiado el juego y mantente cerca de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Sakura hizo una mueca y asintió, ante lo que Sasuke despidió un nuevo suspiro. Abrió la puerta y, acto seguido, entró a la casa junto a Sakura.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿me pasas una…? —Empezó Itachi, asomándose desde el patio para ver a su hermano, pero encontrándose con la invitada y sonriendo, para entrar a la casa—. Mira nada más qué tenemos aquí… Sakura Haruno, hace un tiempo que no nos visitabas —dijo Itachi, inclinándose un poco para mirarla de cerca.

—Así es —comentó ella, sonriendo—, me disculpo al respecto… es que la preparatoria nos tiene a todos muy ocupados.

—Claro, además, como Sasuke me odia tanto, no está dispuesto a traerme chicas lindas por aquí —bromeó, por lo que Sakura rió nerviosa y Sasuke le miró con seriedad—. Oh, ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos de la universidad.

—Deja de decirle esas cosas a Sakura y déjala en paz, Itachi —intervino él—, tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes.

—No seas ridículo Sasuke, está bien que seas celoso, pero no lo seas de tu buen hermano. Ahora anda y trae unas cervezas, llevaré a Sakura al patio —le informó, para rodear a la chica por encima de los hombros y llevarla consigo—, ya nos alcanzarás, hermano.

—Pero —empezó Sakura, ante lo que Itachi le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que no continuara… ¿era acaso costumbre familiar? No sabía, pero ambos lograban atontarla.

—Él nos alcanza ya mismo, solo no le agrada que lo moleste así. No te preocupes, vendrá por ti —bromeó, para guiñarle un ojo y luego conducirla al patio—. ¡Miren los que nos trajo Sasuke, chicos! —exclamó el pelinegro.

—Venga, creí que le habías pedido una cerveza, pero una chica no está mal —dijo un rubio de cabello largo de una forma bastante divertida, a lo que seguido de ello un pelirrojo dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia Sakura, mirándole con cierta atención, ante lo que ella apenas sonrojó.

—Ella es Sakura, a que es linda —aseguró, sonriéndoles a todos—, no seas tímida Sakura, saluda a los chicos… ellos son Deidara y aquél de cabello rojo es Sasori, el de los piercings es Pein y la que está con él es su novia, Konan —presentó Itachi.

—B-buenas tardes, mi nombres es Sakura Haruno, un placer —dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia, ante lo que el rubio rió.

—Venga, no estás en la escuela, solo somos un grupo de viejos —bromeó Deidara, intentando darle un poco de tranquilidad—. Oye, Sasori… ¿no es acaso linda? Como una obra de arte. Deberías intentar pintarla.

—No tendría razones para oponerme —dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

—Itachi —Le llamó Sasuke, buscando con todas intenciones el interrumpir mientras le dejaba a su hermano una cubeta llena de cerveza—. ¿Terminaste de molestar a Sakura? Tenemos cosas que hacer…

—Sí, sí, ya la molesté por un rato —comentó Itachi, divertido—, como siempre ha sido chica buena… deberías considerar salir un poco de tus límites y hacer travesuras de vez en cuando con nosotros, Sakura —dijo, extendiendo su brazo en un intento de acariciarle el cabello a la pelirrosa, pero siendo frenado por una mano del menor.

—Ella es lo suficientemente lista para no hacer absolutamente nada contigo —espetó el muchacho, ante lo que Deidara rió.

—Venga, venga… ¿Qué acaso es tu novia, Sasuke? —Indagó con travesura, ante lo que Sakura enrojeció de forma precipitada y el rubio se carcajeó—. ¡Eh, sí es tu novia! Pero qué chico inteligente, si es bastante mona.

—N-no —dijo ella—, no soy su novia… solo somos amigos de la infancia, Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños.

—Oh, esa es buena noticia… ¿Qué edad tienes, Sakura? Me imagino que dieseis como Sasuke… entonces podrías salir con cualquiera de nosotros —incitó el chico—, yo tengo diecinueve al igual que Konan, el resto de ellos tienen veinte… ¿no has considerado salir con alguien mayor?

—Ya basta —interrumpió Sasuke, yendo a tomar a Sakura por la muñeca para llevarla adentro—. Estaremos en mi habitación, Itachi… más tarde bajaremos para preparar la cena, ¿queda claro? No molesten hasta entonces.

—Vale, chico listo… lleva a la linda de Sakura a tu habitación, sucio —molestó Itachi, por lo que Sakura apenas se dejó llevar por Sasuke entre sus sonrojos.

El pelinegro arrastró a su amiga escaleras arriba y la llevó hasta su habitación, abriendo la puerta y haciéndola pasar para cerrar después de él, yendo entonces a dejarse caer de sentón sobre la cama, algo cansado.

—Lo lamento —dijo el chico—, no tenía previsto esto… hoy llegaron Deidara, Pein y su chica, se suponía que solo viniera Deidara después de que el otro tonto amigo de mi hermano se fue ayer, Pein y su novia no son problema, pero Deidara es un idiota y Sasori nunca me ha agradado. Quizá no debí haberte pedido venir hoy, de por si Itachi representa una amenaza…

—Venga —empezó Sakura, sentándose detrás de él para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke, aplicando presión para hacerle un pequeño masaje—, debes calmarte.

—¿Cómo mierdas un pastor se calma si hay tantos lobos detrás de su mejor cordero, Sakura? —respondió, por lo que ella emitió una divertida carcajada en respuesta a las palabras de que a su parecer eran bastante torpes.

—No me llames cordero, idiota —bromeó ella, mientras continuaba con el masaje con tranquilidad—, hagamos esto: bajo a hacer la cena y tú lees un capítulo de anatomía.

—¿Pretendes que te deje ir a la boca la lobo? No soy idiota —respondió él, dejándose llevar por el masaje de Sakura—, mejor quédate conmigo, me explicas un par de cosas y luego bajamos a hacer la cena juntos.

—No estaba preguntándote, fue más bien una orden —respondió ella, divertida, mirando a Sasuke ya más relajado—. Prefiero que intentes asimilarlo todo por tu cuenta y lo que en definitiva no entiendas me preguntes después, además el trato era que yo hiciera la comida y tengo ganas de sorprenderte.

—Sakura, no te ofendas, pero eres muy predecible —dijo el pelinegro, para sonreírle suavemente y suspirar—. De acuerdo, pero no dudes en llamarme por cualquier cosa.

—¡Bien! —Exclamó ella, para saltar de la cama y salir de ahí.

Sasuke no se quedaba muy tranquilo, pero prefería respetar el trato que tenía con la pelirrosa y andar a la lectura. Mientras, Sakura bajó a toda velocidad y entró a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador para revisar qué podría hacer para la comida.

Pronto la chica ya estaba cocinando con total tranquilidad y, ante la sequía de gargantas que el calor provocaba en el patio y el buen aroma que llegó hasta allá, uno de los chicos finalmente entró a la casa y se pasó a la cocina en busca de llenar nuevamente la cubeta con cervezas.

—Oh, hola —emitió el chico—, no sabía que estabas aquí —Sakura apenas reaccionó, mirando por encima del hombro al pelirrojo que entraba.

—Sí, preparo la cena —respondió ella, por lo que él se acercó a ver.

—Luce bastante bien —comentó—, ¿quieres ayuda? Solo vengo por unas cervezas pero puedo andar a dejarlas y volver pronto.

—Oh, no, gracias —dijo ella, sonriendo—, no quisiera molestar, además es usted un invitado, yo ya había acordado con Sasuke hacer la cena, así que estará bien si lo hago por mi propia cuenta.

—Bueno, tú también eres invitada aunque los conozcas de hace tanto y, por mi parte, yo traje la mitad de las cosas que estás usando —comentó, por lo que Sakura enrojeció.

—Oh, lo lamento, es que todo estaba en la alacena…

—No importa —dijo él—, lo traje todo para que lo comieran, no para que esté de adorno, y me gustaría ayudarte.

—Es que —empezó Sakura, para reír—, el trato era que lo hiciera yo sola…

—Oh, pues, si ese es el caso, puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto —comentó él, esbozando una débil sonrisa—. Anda, vuelvo a lo de nada, no termines sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mmh… está bien —respondió al final, algo sonrojada por el guapo chico y por sus buenas intenciones, dejándole pasar hasta la nevera para que sacara las cervezas.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo él, para andar al patio y dejar la cubeta antes de volver casi a la velocidad de la luz. Le preguntó el menú a Sakura quien rápidamente le soltó una lista amplia aunque bastante sencilla y apetitosa para continuar cocinando.

Tras un rato, Sasori ayudaba a Sakura acomodando la comida en el comedor. Por parte ajena, Sasuke bajaba a revisar cómo iba Sakura con la cena y justo antes que él Sasori había entrado en la cocina sin ser visto por el pelinegro. Sasuke llegó al comedor y vio que ya se estaba sirviendo todo, entre eso estaban un par de sus platillos favoritos, por lo que sonrió, pero un quejido le hizo reaccionar y dirigirse rápidamente a la cocina.

—Ouch, ouch —se quejó la voz femenina, mientras que el chico se acercaba con una toalla a sostenerle el dedo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el pelirrojo—. Vaya, te has cortado feo…

—Sakura —le llamó Sasuke, entrando, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Sasori ahí, para andar hasta la pelirrosa y tomarla por los hombros para revisar su mano—. Vamos, andando… te pondré algo ahí —dijo, alejándola rápidamente de Sasori, para llevarla hacia arriba hacia el baño, tomando el botiquín.

—No está tan mal, Sasuke —dijo ella, revisando la herida que parecía querer dejar de sangrar, mientras que miraba al pelinegro acercarse con un algodón humedecido en alcohol para presionar contra la herida—. ¡Ouch!

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te dije que lo hicieras —dijo él seriamente, mientras limpiaba con cuidado la herida.

—Es que él llegó tan rápido —empezó ella.

—Pero ninguno de ellos me agrada —interrumpió, mientras alcanzaba las vendas para cubrir su herida—. Te cortaste largo, Sakura. Tendrás que estarlo cuidando.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

—No me molesta que te hayas herido —respondió él—, solo… no te fíes de estos tipos, ¿quieres? —Sakura asintió, aunque no muy confiada de ello, mientras veía cómo Sasuke finalmente terminaba.

—Gracias —dijo, para levantarse y andar junto a Sasuke hacia abajo.

—Hazme un favor más —dijo el moreno, sosteniéndole del brazo antes de terminar de bajar—, siéntate junto a mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Sakura le sonrió y luego asintió, para terminar de bajar y ver la mesa ya puesta.

—Terminé de hacerlo por ti —comentó Sasori, mientras salía de la cocina con los platos en mano—, estabas haciendo una ensalada, ¿verdad? También la terminé.

—Gracias —dijo ella, para sonreír—. Sasuke, ¿puedes ayudarme con los vasos y cubiertos? Haré un poco de té —dijo ella, por lo que Sasuke asintió y la acompañó hasta la cocina, siendo seguidos por Sasori.

—Sacaré unas cervezas para los chicos, no creo que quieran té —dijo el pelirrojo, mientras las tomaba y las llevaba a la mesa, siendo seguido por Sasuke.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, Sasori —advirtió el pelinegro, mirándole con notable seriedad, ante lo que Sasori tan solo tendió a regresarle una mirada idéntica—, ella no es tu tipo de chica, ¿queda claro?

—Perdona, Sasuke… pero tú no sabes cómo es mi tipo de chica y yo sé perfectamente cuán joven es ella —espetó el pelirrojo—. Es linda, sí, pero no saldría con ella, no a esta edad suya. Pero, ¿sabes? Deberías decidirte a ir por ella de una vez antes de que yo o quien sea cambiemos de opinión a ver qué es de ella y hagamos lo que tú no —le retó, mirándole con autoridad.

—Estás advertido —fue la única respuesta del pelinegro—, y no es tu problema lo que yo hago dejo de hacer con mi amiga, ¿queda claro? Solo la protejo de idiotas como ustedes.

—Eso mismo podría decir cualquiera de ti, así que deja la defensiva, niño.

—¡Sasuke! —le llamó Sakura desde la cocina, por lo que el moreno reaccionó y miró sobre su hombro.

—Anda… que te llama tu "amiga" —le provocó, por lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¡Sasuke! —volvió a llamarle Sakura, por lo que el pelinegro se volvió pronto y se adentró a la cocina.

—Perdona, estaba acomodando la mesa —dijo, pasando por un gran tazón de ensalada que Sakura tenía en brazos—. ¿Es lo último? Para pasarlo a la mesa de una vez y no tener que volver.

—Sí, es todo —respondió ella—. Iré a avisar a Itachi y sus amigos que la cena ya está servida, Sasuke.

—Mejor yo lo hago —dijo él, pasando al comedor, por lo que ella rodó los ojos.

—Confía un poco en mí —dijo, antes de salir en lugar del pelinegro que se quedó acomodando un par de cosas en el comedor—. La cena está servida —informó.

—¡Perfecto! Seguro tienes tan buena mano como tu madre —elogió él, antes de adentrarse a la casa junto a sus amigos, yendo detrás de Sakura hacia el comedor y acomodándose poco a poco. Los novios se sentaron juntos y los otros tres quedaron a un lado mientras que Sakura se sentaba junto a Sasuke.

—Por favor, disfruten la cena —pidió Sakura, antes de que todos agradecieran por la comida y comenzaran a comer.

Aunque hubo un par de comentarios fuera de lugar, Sasuke se esforzó por sacar a Sakura del asunto al grado de no permitir que la pelirrosa hablara demasiado. Se vio muy a la defensiva y recibió muchas críticas y bromas de parte de Itachi tanto como de Deidara, pero recién terminada la cena se aseguró que su hermano lavara los trastos y se llevó a Sakura.

—Odio a estos tipos —mencionó él, absolutamente frustrado por el asunto en cuestión.

—Deja de preocuparte —le pidió Sakura, riendo—. Digo… no son tan malos, incluso son algo agradables, solo que les gusta hacerte enojar, además, Sasori y los otros dos chicos no molestan en absoluto, eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Pretenderé que ese ha sido un mensaje de consuelo —dijo Sasuke, riendo—. Pero qué más da… vamos a estudiar.

—Oh, espera —dijo Sakura, antes de sacar un par de postres de crema de limón con kiwi y decorado con fresas—. Hice estos, dejé otros en la cocina para que Itachi los repartiera, pero estos son para ti y para mí.

—¿Dulces? —cuestionó el pelinegro, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, bueno… sé que no te gusta mucho el dulce, por eso lo hice de limón, además tiene trozos de chocolate amargo, lo hice especialmente para ti —dijo ella, para mirarlo y sonreír—. ¿Quieres?

—Pues… no suena nada mal y, tomando en cuenta que lo hiciste para mí, supongo que estará bien que lo coma —dijo, para sentarse junto a ella y tomarlo—. Es frío…

—Sí, tuve que dejarlo en el congelador para que tomara esa forma, pero está muy bueno… y como ha estado haciendo un poco de calor, me parecía que era adecuado —le explicó ella, por lo que Sasuke suspiró.

—Siempre piensas en todo, ¿no? –Dijo él, para probarlo con calma y sonreírle a Sakura, dando otro bocado—. Está muy bueno… gracias.

—Me alegra que te gustara —dijo ella, sonriendo, para probar el postre.

Tras terminar el postre que Sakura había recién inventado para el moreno se pusieron a estudiar y, dando las nueve, él avisó a Itachi que llevaría a la pelirrosa a casa de su amiga, Ino. Si bien ya era tarde, Itachi no tuvo problema siempre y cuando Sasuke llevase a Sakura, tal como hacían.

Así, durante el camino, los chicos anduvieron entre conversaciones, risas y comentarios sin importancia, al menos hasta que llegaban a casa de Ino.

—Por cierto, Sakura —empezó él—, quisiera saber qué es lo que has decidido respecto a lo que te pregunté —ella reaccionó, para mirarlo de soslayo.

—¿Lo que me preguntaste, Sasuke? —indagó, pues no caía en cuenta del todo.

—Te pedí que me prometieras algo, el martes —ella reaccionó, para mirarlo de lleno y por lo que él se vio con la vista seria hacia el frene.

—Esperaba que al menos me explicases el porqué me pides eso —dijo Sakura, para dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo—. ¿Por qué quieres que te prometa eso?

—Ya te lo dije —respondió Sasuke—, no quiero que nadie te haga nada, porque eres muy importante para mí. Simplemente es eso —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad, por lo que Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Ah, ya veo —comentó, para desviar un poco la mirada—. Sasuke… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Solo si me prometes algo —ella suspiró y luego rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo —accedió, suponiendo que sería el asunto de las citas, por lo que luego le miró—. ¿Por qué el otro día me besaste en la frente? —él reaccionó. Era obvio que no se esperaba esa pregunta, por lo que desvió la mirada.

—Porque… no lo sé, pensé que sería un gesto cariñoso que no instaba a ser más que una reacción amistosa —dijo él, dubitativo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Estuvo mal?

—No, en absoluto —dijo ella, para suspirar, mientras llegaba a la puerta de su amiga.

—Sobre la promesa —empezó él, por lo que ella asintió—. Prométeme que si vuelves a ver a Sasori en algún sitio te alejarás de él —Sakura reaccionó, mirándole atónita.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —indagó ella.

—Dijiste que lo prometerías —espetó él, por lo que ella asintió—. Y sobre lo otro… ¿prometes no salir con alguien a quien no conozcas lo suficiente?

—Claro, no tengo problema con ello —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero quisiera saber porqué lo de Sasori, no tiene sentido —agregó, ladeando un poco el rostro y provocando que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo—. ¿Sasuke?

—¡Sakura! —Exclamó Ino—. Me tenías preocupada… anda, entra que va a helar. Hola, Sasuke —saludó, haciendo un gesto a Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Ino —respondió él, para dirigir su mirada a Sakura—. Nos vemos el lunes, Sakura… hoy ya hemos estudiado suficiente como para seguir mañana, además los amigos de Itachi van a seguir ahí un par de días más —Sakura asintió, para sonreírle.

—Ten cuidado de camino a casa, Sasuke —pidió con dulzura.

—Claro —respondió él, para tomarla de la muñeca y acercarla hasta besarle la frente con cuidado—. Que descansen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino se había quedado en la misma posición de Sakura: con el rostro contra la mesa, escondida entre sus brazos y sin encontrar una absoluta razón de ser a con todo lo acontecido. Mientras tanto, Hinata las miraba con cierta atención, con curiosidad y confusión.

La escena se debía básicamente al moreno que estaba discutiendo con el maestro unas cuestiones de la clase justo frente a él, en su escritorio, mientras que Naruto alegaba con Sai cuestiones de arte, algo raro pues no se comprendería el repentino interés del rubio con lo que respecta a su discusión. Finalmente, Hinata luchaba por saber qué pasaba a sus amigas.

—Chicas… ¿están bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Lo cierto es… que es imposible comprender a ese hombre —soltó Ino, por lo que Sakura soltó un breve quejido.

—No quería escuchar eso —rezongó, para levantar la cara de la mesa—. Hinata… tú eres sorprendente, Naruto es idiota y lo comprendes, incluso Ino tiene sus problemas con Sai que de por sí es raro. ¿Cómo mierdas hago para entender a Sasuke?

—¿Ah? ¿Es todavía por lo del beso en la frente? —indagó, algo confusa.

—Es por su comportamiento de la semana pasado, por el beso en la frente, por el episodio de rudeza, por la escena de celos, por odiar a un chico que se le pretenda a Sakura, por obligarla a hacer promesas que la privan de citas y por el segundo beso en la frente —le respondió Ino, con exasperación.

—Oh, es cierto —cayó en cuenta en fin, ante lo que Sakura volvió a soltar un quejido.

—¡Es tan complicado! —exclamó la pelirrosa en un gruñido, mientras arrastraba las uñas sobre la mesa e Ino tanto como Hinata le miraban confusas.

—¿Sabes? Acabas de gruñir —dijo Ino.

—Y arañas la mesa —agregó Hinata.

—Gruñes y arañas… ¿qué eres? ¿Un gato? —provocó.

—Deja de molestarme —dejó Sakura, para darle suaves golpecitos a la mesa—. ¡No quiero esto!

—Ya, ya —dijo Hinata, acariciándole el cabello—. Todo pasará, no te preocupes.

—Mmh… ¿me lo prometes? —Quiso saber, casi como una súplica, sintiendo las suaves caricias que la chica le propinaba.

—Claro que sí —aseguró, escuchando un gemido de placer de parte de Sakura, para sonreír—, todo pasará y todo te saldrá perfectamente, Sakura. Eres grandiosa y sorprendentemente fuerte, eso te ayudará a salir adelante.

—Gracias, Hinata… Mmrruh —empezó a ronronear, por lo que Ino enarcó una ceja y se inclinó un poco a Hinata.

—Sí… es un gato —musitó a su oído, por lo que su amiga rió.

—Ya basta, solo necesita una frazada, un poco de leche tibia y un buen sueño —le prometió, por lo que Ino rió.

—Leche… es un gato —se rió entre dientes, por lo que Sakura le lanzó un arañazo pero no la hirió.

—Te dije que me dejes en paz —rezongó nuevamente, para acomodar su rostro hacia un costado—. Gracia, Hinata. Eres fabulosa… pero realmente no sé qué debería hacer e Ino anda igual de confundida que yo.

—Es sencillo, Sakura —respondió Hinata—, no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero si hay algo que debes hacer, es dejar todo pasar.

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Si bien, era verdad que Hinata no sabía mucho de estas cosas pues carecía de experiencia, por primera vez tenía la capacidad de dar un consejo completamente sensato y comprensible. Lo que en sí proponía Hinata era esperar a que pasara algo asombroso para poder decir "¡Oye, reacciona! No me estaba equivocando" pero, mientras tal cosa no sucediera, tendría muy poco sentido estarse preocupando por eso.

Así que terminadas las clases Sakura tomó camino a su casa, ayudó a su madre con la comida y la dejó irse al trabajo de nueva cuenta. Tanto su madre como su hermana mayor trabajaban, así que Sakura permanecía sola por las tardes, estudiando o haciendo los quehaceres del hogar.

Cuando ya se encontró sola por la tarde y toda su casa limpia, sin olvidar que las tareas terminadas, se propuso a asomarse un rato por la ventana para sentir el viento fresco que no se comparaba con el de diciembre, pero que informaba enero finalizaba. Pero, ¿cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a cierto rubio afuera de su casa caminando? Mismo que le hizo una seña para que saliera.

—Sakura —le llamó su amigo—, ¿vamos a cenar un ramen?

—Mmh… con una condición —dijo la pelirrosa, alcanzando su chaqueta y bolso antes de pasar el umbral y cerrar la puerta—. Tú invitas —le informó, de forma traviesa, por lo que pronto se dirigieron al sitio favorito de Naruto.

—Y bueno, es que Hinata me lo ha contado todo —comentó, mientras se acercaban al puesto de comida.

—Ya veo, me suponía que lo haría —respondió ella—, pero me gustaría que me hicieras el favor de no decir nada de esto a Sasuke. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo del inicio de preparatoria, no tiene sentido ser repetitivos.

—Me imaginaba que dirías eso, pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Sakura —le prometió el rubio—, después de todo, tú también eres mi mejor amiga.

—Gracias, Naruto —dijo ella, chocando su hombro contra el de él mientras entraban y hacían su pedido. En ello, Naruto se sentó y la miró con curiosidad, por lo que ella rió y le miró igualmente—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, solo me preguntaba qué era lo que planeabas hacer al respecto —indagó, para ayudar a pasar un tazón a Sakura.

—Bueno —empezó ella—, creo que Hinata tiene una buena idea al pretender que me quede a esperar a ver qué más pase. Conociendo a Sasuke, si doy una seña de cambiar con él se precipitará y volverá a lo mismo, mejor dejaré fluir las cosas como si nada pasara.

—Y entonces Sasuke se exasperará y gritará al mundo que te ama —terminó Naruto, alcanzando su tazón y haciendo reír a Sakura.

—No creo que eso pase —contestó, con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué no? Digo, ustedes tienen ya una historia —dijo el chico, para encogerse de hombros y separar los palillos—. No me sorprendería que las cosas terminasen así.

—Pff… ¿Una historia? La única historia que tenemos es la de que me rechazó en quinto grado, que en primer año de preparatoria me di falsas esperanzas de nuevo, que se rió de mí en el inicio del segundo año y que ahora simplemente estoy siendo paranoica.

—¿Paranoica? ¿Bromeas? —Dijo, incrédulo—, yo tardé siete años y tu rechazo para darme cuenta que le gustaba a Hinata, tú solo estás tomando en cuenta las señales. Creo que me percato porque también soy chico y porque… bueno, Sasuke siempre ha tenido especial cuidado contigo, pero solo piénsalo Sakura: él también tiene miedo a estar contigo.

—Oh, vamos —emitió, irónica, para probar su ramen—. Naruto, ¿a qué le puede temer Sasuke si ya me ha rechazado antes? ¿A todo mi amor? ¡Uy, que miedo!

—Así es —respondió el rubio con seriedad—. Considéralo: en su vida le hemos conocido pocas novias pero sí ha salido con chicas, además la única mujer que hemos sabido ha amado es su madre y la perdió.

—Sería absurdo —contestó Sakura—, porque si lo ponemos así, yo debería temer al amor por lo que mi padre le ha hecho a mi madre, ¿no?

—Pero es que Sasuke ha perdido cuanto ha amado —dijo Naruto, intranquilo—, y no me puedes negar que su relación con Itachi no es la de antes: Sasuke adoraba a su hermano, ahora pocas veces puede verlo con sinceridad.

—Sasuke lo sigue culpando por lo que pasó, ¿no? —soltó ella, para emitir un suspiro.

—Sé lo que piensas. Que es ridículo y muy complicado, pero tú y yo conocemos a Sasuke desde siempre —dijo el rubio y se encogió de hombros—. En el jardín de niños ya peleábamos, pero éramos amigos. Yo estuve con él cuando lo de sus padres.

—Lo sé, Naruto —musitó Sakura—. A mí no me toco esa experiencia… quizá por eso no lo entiendo, disculpa.

—No tienes que disculparte —respondió él—, solo… haz lo que dijo Hinata, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo —dijo la pelirrosa, para sonreírle y, así, continuar con la cena que su amigo le había invitado.

Tras terminar con ello, la conversión dio giros en torno a Naruto y Hinata durante el camino de regreso y, llegando a casa, se despidieron con el acuerdo de verse al día siguiente. Sakura entró a casa y, tras un rato, se fue a la cama.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Sakura se había levantado decidida a pasar un buen día, a no pegar la frente contra la mesa y, sobre todo, a no ser el gato del salón. Se había preparado y había asistido más impecable que nunca, había pasado por Ino y así juntas se fueron a la escuela para encontrarse con Hinata en la entrada.

Se adentraron al instituto y fueron al aula, llegando antes que los chicos, como de costumbre. Pero, hoy, Sakura traía un especial aire optimista y, cuando los chicos entraron, les hizo un gesto a todos.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, vengan! —les invitó, pues tenía planeado invitarlos a comer en casa y así entre todos hacer una buena comida.

Y ya venían en camino cuando Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta ante su mención y, así, una pelirroja de lentes, entró por la puerta y plantó un suave beso en los labios del Uchiha antes de despedirse con un lindo gesto a la par que el moreno permanecía inmutable y se acercaba a las chicas con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke, pues nadie se había atrevido a mencionar palabra ante la sorpresa que la intrusa del aula tres había causado en el círculo de amigos. Sasuke era de por sí popular, pero no todos los días se le veía permitir que una chica le besara en público.

—Oh, yo —empezó Sakura, algo nerviosa ahora—. Bueno, planeaba que vinieran todos a casa a comer esta tarde… podemos preparar algo las chicas mientras hacemos en conjunto las tareas que tengamos —soltó al final, con total tranquilidad—. Y… claro, puedes invitar a tu novia a acompañarnos —aseguró después, por lo que Sasuke ladeó el rostro.

—Karin no es mi novia —contestó ante la insinuación de Sakura, por lo que Ino se molestó un poco y frunció el entrecejo.

—Vamos, Sasuke —empezó—, la tipeja esa acaba de besarte frente a nuestras narices, sin siquiera preocuparse por disimular, y nos dices todavía de colmo que no es tu novia, ¿eh? Déjate de ridiculeces y solo dinos si te avergonzamos o te avergüenza ella.

—No es mi novia —repitió—, es solo…

—¿Una amiga? —Terminó Sakura por él, para mirarle con seriedad—. Sasuke, yo soy tu amiga… y yo no te estoy besando de esa forma. Así que, por favor, deja de intentar vernos la cara o de jugar con esa chica… te aseguro que tiene sentimientos.

—¿De cuándo a acá te preocupas tanto por alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces, Sakura? —cuestionó él, con rudeza, por lo que ella reaccionó.

—Sasuke, no tienes por qué responder de esa forma a Sakura —intervino Naruto, por lo que él bufó y Naruto suspiró. Justo estaba Ino por decir algo más cuando el timbre sonó y el maestro entró.

—Dejémonos de idioteces… hoy no tengo tiempo, vayan ustedes y hagan eso —dijo.

—Serás —masculló la rubia, mientras se sentaba observando con molestia al pelinegro. Estaba enojada, más por su respuesta hacia Sakura que por cualquier cosa.

Pero ella intentaba dejarlo pasar, como le había aconsejado Hinata, aunque dudaba que ella hubiese considerado esa situación en su idea. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo con seriedad y firmeza en las clases.

Así, ya pasadas dos clases, el ambiente entre los chicos se había aligerado y todo parecía venir mejor. La tormenta había pasado y Sasuke quizá iría a su casa. La seguridad que Sakura tenía esa mañana volvió lentamente y ella pudo concentrarse totalmente para la tercer hora de clase, al menos hasta que hubo una interrupción.

—Haruno, la señorita Shizune quiere verte —dijo el maestro con la puerta abierta, por lo que Sakura reaccionó.

—¿Mi hermana? —indagó. No era extraño que estuviese ahí pues es donde trabajaba, pero sí le contrariaba un poco que interrumpiera una clase para hablar con ella, sin embargo, tan solo dejó sus cosas y se levantó para salir del aula.

—Chicos, quiero que continúen con la lectura de capítulo tres en silencio —informó el maestro, mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta.

Así, pasaron unos segundos con las borrosas sombras de las hermanas que hablaban detrás del cristal del salón y, pasados unos segundos, se escucharon las voces alteradas de ambas. El asunto terminó causando intriga por los alumnos en el aula, mientras se escuchó un lloriqueó que alarmó un poco al grupo de amigos de la pelirrosa a cuestas de que sabían no pertenecía a su amiga.

—Sakura —era la voz de su hermana—, Sakura… ¿a dónde vas? —Se escuchó el tono alterado, luego el fuerte golpetear de unos zapatos por el pasillo, alejándose—. ¡Sakura, vuelve, por favor! —gritó al final, por lo que todos se vieron ciertamente espantados.

—Maestro —llamó Sasuke—, ¿puedo hablar con la señorita Shizune?

—No me parece que sea oportuno —respondió él, antes de que la recién nombrada abriera la puerta de forma violenta.

—Naruto, Sasuke —les llamó, mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas—, por favor… encuentren a Sakura.

Al final, tanto los dos solicitados como Ino, Hinata e incluso Sai tuvieron el permiso de salir del aula para hablar con Shizune que, se supone, les explicaría la situación y el porqué su amiga se había ido así.

—Mi padre llamó esta mañana para hablar con mamá —empezó—, Sakura ya había salido, antes que yo, como siempre —dijo la joven, sin problemas—. Cuando mi madre contestó él empezó a tratar un tema serio con ella, algo que Sakura y yo ya sabíamos pero que no queríamos que mi madre se enterara… él se va a casar con su nueva novia —soltó, como si de una sentencia se tratara—, mi madre se alteró al escucharlo y le quité el teléfono… empecé a discutir con él y para cuando giré a ver, mamá estaba cayendo al suelo —continuó, con la voz rompiéndosele en pedazos—. Mi madre sufrió un paro cardiaco y lamentablemente no pudo sobrevivir a tal cosa —soltó, entre lágrimas—. Cuando se lo dije a Sakura… por Dios, ella salió del salón tan sonriente como siempre. Su expresión… yo… nunca la había visto así… y ella palideció, sus ojos se hundieron, pero no se atrevió a llorar ni a responder a mis llamados. Quedó totalmente en shock y, cuando pareció reaccionar, solo huyó —concluyó mientras lloraba, por lo que Ino se inclinó a verla.

—Vamos a encontrarla, Shizune —le prometió la rubia, para mirar a los chicos y hacerles un gesto de que debían ir, por lo que los varones salieron de ahí separándose.

Cuando se separaron para buscar por la escuela, todos estaban completamente consternados, asustados y preocupados por su amiga. Sai andaría por la zona trasera y el edificio C, mientras que Naruto en las zonas frontales y el edificio A, para que Sasuke se fuera por el gimnasio y pasando de ahí todo el edificio B.

Llegando el almuerzo se reunieron en la dirección, donde las chicas y la directora se esforzaban por consolar a la pobre Shizune, pero ninguno de los chicos tenía una idea acertada de dónde estaba Sakura y tampoco la habían encontrado.

—Sakura… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ella debe estar devastada —dijo, preocupada, por lo que todos le miraron con aflicción.

—Mierda… ¿ya le llamaron a su móvil? —preguntó Naruto.

—Un millón de veces —respondió Ino—, desde el móvil de todos, incluso de la directora. Simplemente no responde.

—Carajo… Shizune —le llamó Sai—, ¿no sabe de ningún lugar especial para ella? Algún sitio que le guste mucho a Sakura, donde se sienta segura —preguntó, por lo que Sasuke reaccionó y, recién mencionadas esas palabras, salió hecho la ralla de la habitación.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Ino, intentando identificar a dónde iba, por lo que Naruto la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

—Creo que si solo él sabe, sería incorrecto que nosotros vayamos —dijo el rubio, con pesar, para soltar a Ino que volvió para sentarse y suspirar, acercándose lentamente a Shizune.

—Sasuke es el mejor —empezó Ino—, él traerá a Sakura… ya verás.

Y a tal hecho se había ido el pelinegro, atravesando a toda velocidad a la multitud de estudiantes que estaban como obstáculo debido a que estaban en el almuerzo. Saltó una barda de arbustos con tal de llegar pronto y atravesó el campo de soccer para llegar a la bodega en cuanto le fue posible.

Un recuerdo de dos años atrás llegó a su mente cuando Sai hizo aquella pregunta, el recuerdo de un día largo en la escuela, de un festival y de una chica triste ahí metida porque lo único que quería era estar sola y segura con sus pensamientos.

Entonces fue que él se detuvo, dubitativo. ¿Sería lo correcto interrumpir su valioso momento a solas? ¿Sería lo correcto irrumpir en la paz en la que ella se encontraba justo ahora? Llorando, o pensando o lamentándose o haciendo cualquier cosa por sí misma. Se preguntaba con fuerzas si realmente era lo correcto… pero entonces decidió que sí, que lo era.

¿Por qué Sakura habría decidido esconderse en un lugar que sería tan obvio para él siendo que simplemente podía irse de la escuela? Es porque ella querría que él la encontrara para protegerla y, como algún día le prometía, así haría.

Sasuke tomó con una mano la perilla del pequeño cuarto de madera antes de girarla y abrir la puerta con lentitud, adentrándose entre las pelotas y las herramientas para el campo. Cuando finalmente pudo visualizar una figura frente a una ventana sucia que dejaba pasar algo de luz, una femenina que permanecía inmóvil en el silencio.

—Sakura —la llamó, con tranquilidad aunque cansado. Pero ella no hizo nada, no se movió un maldito ápice y él respiró hondo, profundo para buscar calma—. Sakura —repitió, mucho más sereno que lo agitado de antes—, ven aquí… Sakura —le invitó, notando un ligero movimiento en su mano, por el cual él trago saliva en seco—. Ven conmigo, Sakura… yo —él intentó expresar, pero se frenó y la miró con pesar—, yo voy a protegerte…

Y esas últimas palabras parecieron ser suficientes para la chica que, ante ello, apenas se giró a verle. Ha como pudo verla con la tenue luz que apenas se filtraba, ella ni siquiera se había inmutado un poco para llorar, pero un par de segundos pasados a ver su rostro, pudo notarlo. Lentamente su expresión se hizo pedazos y dos gruesos hilos de lágrimas brotaron de sus pupilas, corriendo por sus mejillas y humedeciéndolas. Un gemido de dolor se le escapó con fuerza mientras corría hacia él para dejarse atrapar por sus brazos.

Sasuke apenas tuvo fuerza suficiente para sostenerla contra su pecho y sentirla humedecer su camisa, para sentir la presión de sus manos y el cómo apretaba cada vez más la tela de su ropa, por lo que solo tendió a llevar sus manos a la espalda de ella, e intentar resistir el dolor que se sentía a su alrededor.

Él lo conocía. Sasuke había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía apenas seis años, ellos iban a una presentación de su hermano, pero jamás volvieron de esta y, lo que es más, nunca llegaron. No había quién como Sasuke para conocer el sufrimiento por el cual Sakura estaba pasando, mismo por lo que no había quién como él para protegerla del dolor que le causaría el mundo a partir de ello.

Sakura lo sabía. Un día antes había tocado el tema con Naruto y ahora estaba entre los brazos de a quien ella acusaba. Había tenido una terrible racha de mala suerte este día y todo tenía una fuente más terrible que cualquier cosa, por lo que nada podía empeorar.

Así, entre sollozos y lágrimas pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiese siquiera considerarse cuán bueno fuera el salir de ahí y, cuando Sasuke lo consideró, la tomó del rostro y la observó a los ojos, mientras que ella continuaba sollozando, dejando correr las lágrimas que prometían no parar.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que crees —reveló, algo contradictorio conforme a palabras pasadas—, eres más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros y eres la única con la fuerza de perdonar y empujar adelante, Sakura —continuó, para bajar la mirada, pero volverla pronto a los ojos de ella—. Eres tan fuerte que, así sea desmoronándote, saldrás de aquí y empujarás con todas tus fuerzas a Shizune, a mí, a Naruto, a las chicas y a Sai.

—Sasuke —lloriqueó ella.

—Eres tan fuerte —le interrumpió él—, que verás a los ojos a tu padre cuando llegue de Tokio… que perdonarás a esa mujer por lo que les ha hecho y que tú misma ayudarás a Shizune a preparar todo para mañana. Así que, Sakura —volvió a empezar—, toma toda tu fuerza, sostente de mí de ser necesario, llora y desmorónate en el camino… pero sal de aquí ahora o corromperás el único lugar que es para ti, tuyo y solo tuyo –le pidió, ante lo que le miró una vez más y se sostuvo de él.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y, así, la sacó de ahí, para dirigirla entonces a la dirección.


	5. Chapter 5

En muchos aspectos, la imagen y toda la admiración que se tenía sobre Sakura Haruno se hicieron a un lado al poder ver la escena en la cual la pelirrosa luchaba por arrastrar los píes, sosteniéndose de Sasuke, para llegar a la dirección. Pero el moreno no flaqueó en momento alguno, pues su prioridad era llevar a la chica hasta los brazos de su hermana.

Así, todo lo que el mundo conocía respecto a ella se transformó y se materializó por una gran lástima según el rostro destrozado de la chica pasaba ante sus incrédulos ojos. Pero, ignorante a ello, se limitó a avanzar.

Fue entonces, al llegar a la dirección, que Sasuke le abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar. De esta manera, su rostro acabado se encontró con el de su hermana mayor que se le abalanzó para abrazarla con fuerza, para amarrarla a sí misma de esta manera y para asegurarse que no escapara mientras ambas se daban el gusto de romper en llanto finalmente, siendo dejadas a solas para mayor comodidad.

**Capítulo Cinco**

Probablemente nunca antes nadie sintió tal respeto como el que sintieron hacia Sakura el día en que se realizó la ceremonia fúnebre. Sakura había obligado a su hermana a terminar sus labores del día y se había encargado personalmente de recibir a su padre mientras apoyaba a Shizune con la organización de la ceremonia.

Entonces, pasadas dos semanas nadie era capaz de siquiera considerar tocar el tema por el mismo respeto que sentían ante la pelirrosa que actualmente ayudaba en la decoración del aula para el próxima San Valentín.

Naruto yacía taciturno mientras observaba a todas las chicas que charlaban últimamente respecto a lo que iban a obsequiar a sus enamorados, dudando cómo saldrían las cosas conforme últimamente se vieron los acontecimientos. Temía por Sakura, pero también temía por el Día Blanco. Al final, Sai se acercó y recargó su mano en el hombro de Naruto, para sonreírle.

—Se está recuperando —dijo el muchacho—, Sakura es muy fuerte y se está recuperando tan pronto… no preocupes tanto por ella o lo notará, mejor preocúpate por ti mismo y por el día blanco, como yo —bromeó el chico.

—No exageren —comentó cierto moreno, recargado en una banca—. Falta todavía más de un mes… no es gran cosa además.

—Tú no deberías meterte… si eres quien la tiene fácil —rezongó el rubio—. Tienes una chica sin compromisos a la que no tendrás que corresponderle dentro de un mes, pero Sai tiene novia y si Hinata me da chocolates pues… bueno, me gustaría hacernos oficiales.

—Ustedes ya son oficiales —respondió el moreno—, el que esperes a una ridícula festividad como esa para aclarar tus sentimientos hacia ella es ridículo. Solo acéptalos.

—No lo digas como si fuera tan simple —pidió el muchacho.

—Yo pienso que tiene razón —agregó Sai—. Hinata y tú están saliendo, quizá no oficialmente pero, piénsalo: si aceptas sus sentimientos y pasas toda la tarde con ella para declararte, será mucho más romántico y así no tendrás tanto nervio con el asunto del día blanco.

—Mmh… tienen razón, son unos genios —dijo el rubio, sonriendo ya con algo de alegría—. Le diré a Hinata que el día de San Valentín tendremos una cita.

—Yo solo quería plantear que te pusieras los pantalones, pero también suena como una buena idea —argumentó el pelinegro—. Aunque… al menos preocúpate un poco por decírselo correctamente.

—Así es… debes ser romántico —agregó Sai.

—Venga, pero eso ya saldrá de tus esfuerzos —comentó Sasuke, para dirigir la mirada a las chicas y luego a la apartada Sakura que parecía fabricar el buzón de cartas—. ¿Cómo la han visto? ¿Realmente piensan que esté bien?

—A mí también me preocupa —respondió el rubio, recargándose en la mesa para mirar mejor—. Ha sonreído bastante estos días… debe estar agotada.

—Dejen de acosarla así —pidió Sai—. Son ustedes sus amigos de la infancia pero pareciera que yo la conozco mejor: es Sakura, se esforzará así esté muriendo del cansancio. Solo podemos dejarlo pasar y ayudarle a recuperarse con nuestro incondicional apoyo cuando sea necesario. Denle un respiro.

—Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Somos casi hermanos —rezongó Naruto—, si ella está mal, es razonable el preocuparnos.

—Sin embargo —respondió Sasuke—, Sai tiene razón. Terminaremos cansándola, por lo que hay que dejar todo fluir naturalmente y tratarle como siempre lo hemos hecho —dijo, para soltar un suspiro—. Oigan, chicas —les llamó luego—. ¿No terminan aún?

—Venga —reaccionó Ino—, si tienen tanta prisa a con el almuerzo vengan y ayuden.

—Mejor adelántense —intervino Sakura—. Ustedes tienen entrenamiento tras las clases… deben estar alimentados, nosotras podemos tomar algo después.

—¿Están seguras? —indagó Naruto, algo inseguro, por lo que Hinata asintió.

—Por favor, Naruto… anda y come algo sabroso —soltó con dulzura—, así podré continuar con más tranquilidad —ya con esas palabras el rubio sonrió y asintió, para levantarse y andar con los chicos fuera.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? —preguntó Sasuke a la pelirrosa en el camino a la puerta, por lo que ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien… apresura, que te esperan —le apuró ella.

Sasuke apenas asintió y alcanzó a los chicos para dirigirse a la cafetería, ante ello, Sakura echó un vistazo y regresó pronto para lanzarse las tres a la banca de Ino y revisar las revistas que la rubia traía para poder considerar cuáles eran los mejores chocolates.

—Yo me decidí por la noche que no haría chocolates —comentó Ino, mientras sacaba una revista de repostería selecta—. Soy pésima para los postres, así que he decidido comprar algo para Sai… además, a ambos nos gustan las cosas buenas, por lo que si le doy algo de lujo él deseará lucirse más.

—Venga, ¿por qué no me sorprende eso viniendo de ti? —Dejó ir Sakura con cierto tono de ironía—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué comprarás?

—Una caja de Godiva selección dorada —respondió ella, con orgullo, por lo que la pelirrosa le miró de inmediato—. Tengo desde navidad ahorrando para este día y hasta me conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo: definitivamente lo lograré.

—Venga… aún así, son muy caros, ¿no es así? —quiso saber Hinata, por lo que Ino asintió aún más envuelta en su ego.

—Mi madre me hará un préstamo así que la costearé sin problemas y, como le he ayudado mucho con la florería, me debe algo de dinero —agregó la rubia—, por lo que mi meta será alcanzada.

—Bueno, eso será asunto tuyo —cortó la pelirrosa—. Bien, Hinata… ¿Qué has decidido hacer tú? —cuestionó luego.

—Yo he preferido darle un pastel, pero no me dará el tiempo por mi primo —dijo Hinata, haciendo una mueca—. Le pediré entonces al chef de casa que lo haga por mí, pequeño pero lindo, para Naruto.

—Ya veo… ¿has escogido algún estilo? —curioseó ella.

—No realmente… por eso pedí a Ino que trajera estas —soltó con nerviosismo la chica, para sonreír—. Haré todo un desastre esta noche en casa.

—Suena divertido —comentó Ino, para mirar a su otra amiga—. ¿Y tú, Sakura?

—¿Yo? —Respondió contrariada, para mirar a ambas chicas con curiosidad—. Bueno, yo no tengo a nadie —dijo y se encogió de hombros entonces.

—Pero, le darás algo a Sasuke, ¿no? —propuso Hinata, como si fuese muy obvio.

—Oh, por favor, como si Sasuke no fuese a conseguir suficientes chocolates —le contestó, algo fastidiada por ese hecho—. Digo… todos los años es lo mismo: Sasuke termina ahogándose en un mar de chocolates.

—Venga, pero si nunca come uno solo —espetó Ino—. O los tira o se los da a Chouji o hace cualquier idiotez con ellos.

—¿Y por qué debería preocuparme? —aseveró la pelirrosa.

—Vamos… eres la única que conoce lo suficiente a Sasuke para saber qué le gusta, deberías hacerle algo —comentó Ino, mirándola atenta—. Además, posees la habilidad: haces buenos postres y no se te dificultan las nuevas combinaciones.

—Ya paren —pidió Sakura—, el asunto de Sasuke quedó en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Me rehúso a pensar más al respecto.

—Eso es injusto —antepuso Hinata—. Sakura… como amiga, debes unirte a la costumbre y hacer un chocolate para un chico —dijo, con firmeza—, pero específicamente debe ser para Sasuke —aseveró.

—Es cierto, Sakura —se unió Ino—. Venga, tómalo como la prueba de fuego: Si Sasuke acepta tu chocolate sincero representará una oportunidad, una luz en el abismo.

—Chicas —empezó la pelirrosa—, he dicho que paren —les recordó, para levantarse lentamente y volver a la decoración del buzón—. No haré nada… y si lo hago, ya lo veré en el momento. Por ahora no tengo planeado hacer tal cosa así que, por favor, dejen ese tema totalmente tranquilo.

—Claro —respondieron ambas chicas al unísono, rodando lo ojos y recargando en las mesas de sus bancas mientras miraban a Sakura, por lo que Ino sonrió.

—Sí lo hará —musitó a Ino a la par de que se levantaba rápidamente para correr a las decoraciones en la pared, siendo seguida por Hinata que rieron de camino allá. Sakura tan solo se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos hacia ellas y, luego, volver a lo suyo.

* * *

Lo sabían. Realmente ellas eran sus mejores amigas y sabían a la perfección que cuando Shizune llegara a casa pidiéndole ayuda con los chocolates ella también haría unos propios y sobre todo uno especial para Sasuke. Sakura haría para los chicos, sí… pero Sakura haría un "chocolate máster" para el Uchiha, ellas lo sabían.

Y así fue como se cumplió la profecía… días después llegó el catorce de febrero cubriendo al mundo en un manto rosa imposible de derrumbar. Por alguna razón, todas las chicas se habían retocado más que nunca, estaban muy nerviosas y emocionadas, pero lo peor era que hasta el día de hoy Sakura no se había percatado de ese tipo de cambios… ¿sería acaso que se sentía un poco fuera de ese rol con este sentimiento fúnebre a flor de piel? Sí, seguramente se debía todo a eso.

Pero venga, que al final traía consigo una bolsa de papel llena de chocolates, como las chicas se suponían y, al entrar ella al aula, ambas armaron revuelo y la trajeron casi a rastras hasta su respectivo asiento. Había ido con su hermana a la sala de profesores por la misma bolsa durante el almuerzo, pues la había dejado para no ser acosada antes de ello, pero llegada la hora que ella consideraba factible para la entrega de chocolates, no hubo más que andar a por ellos y dejar de lado la espera pues reconocía sus amigas sabían a la perfección que ella había hecho los chocolates.

—Basta —dijo la pelirrosa, lanzando a ambas una mirada furtiva, para luego suspirar y sacar dos cajas pequeñas. Una era de color amarillo y la otra perlada, la primera llevaba un moño púrpura y la otra uno gris, mismas que le entregó a cada chica a su lado con algo de molestia—. Como sabrán, son especiales… disfrútenlos.

—Oh, Sakura… ¡Eres la mejor! —exclamó Ino, mientras se sentaba a un lado y abría su caja de chocolates.

—Gracias, Sakura —soltó Hinata, haciendo lo mismo para probar el suyo y sonreír para la pelirrosa de forma encantadora—. Sabes que me gusta el chocolate blanco no muy fuerte… este es delicioso. Eres grandiosa cocinando.

—¡Mmh! —Exclamó Ino por su parte, deleitándose—. Relleno de cereza, ¡te amo, Sakura! —agregó, mirándole encantada.

—Ya es suficiente —espetó, antes de suspirar y mirar a los chicos, para ladear un poco el rostro. Sai y Naruto se carcajeaban por las expresiones de las chicas, Hinata estaba sonrojada e Ino emberrinchada, escena que le fascinó a Sakura, pero no le convenció aquél cuadro, por lo que preguntó—. Oigan… ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Venga… ¿Dónde crees que está? —respondió Naruto, entre risas. Pues, de hecho, la respuesta se volvía obvia.

—Confesión —respondió Sakura, por lo que ambos chicos asintieron y ella suspiró, para sacar otras dos cajas de la bolsa. Una era negra con un moño blanco, mientras que la otra era naranja con un moño azul, ambas las entregó a Sai y Naruto respectivamente.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa—. Es de cortesía, ¿no?

—Obviamente —respondió Ino, aferrándose al brazo de su novio—, solo yo te regalo un chocolate sincero, mi amor —prometió, por lo que Sai sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias a ambas… me los comeré a mi ritmo, pero quisiera probar los chocolates de Sakura, he escuchado sorprendentes críticas —comentó el muchacho, mientras desamarraba el moño del mismo.

—Es cierto… tú no estuviste el San Valentín pasado, llegaste para el día blanco —dijo la rubia, divertida—. Y ya tenías decidido que yo sería tu novia —exclamó, por lo que él asintió.

—Ya, dejen de alardear —suplicó el rubio, antes de mirar a Sakura—. ¡Gracias, Sakura! Tú nunca nos decepcionas… si no tenemos chocolates sinceros, siempre tendremos tus chocolates de cortesía —bromeó el chico, abriendo los suyos al romper toda la envoltura y sonriendo con gusto—. Aunque… este año Hinata me dio los suyos por primera vez, eso me hace más feliz —dijo el chico, mirando a la misma que se sonrojó.

—¿Ahora quién alardea? —Soltó Ino en broma, para mirar a Sai que recién probaba el suyo—. Venga, amorcito… ¿De qué te los ha hecho Sakura?

—Chocolate negro y fresas —respondió el chico—, la fresa es muy dulce, así que hace un buen balance. Realmente es buena con esto.

—Gracias —respondió Sakura entre risas.

—¿Por qué veo tanto gusto entre ustedes? —Cuestionó entonces una voz un tanto más fría, por lo que Sakura se giró sobre su hombro para verlo.

—Chfocodatfes tdef coftierchia —respondió Naruto, con la boca llena de por sí, por lo que Hinata rió suavemente y se acercó para limpiarle una mancha de chocolate sobre el labio superior con su pañuelo.

—Él quiso decir: "Chocolates de cortesía" —respondió Ino, entre risas—. Ya sabes… la costumbre de Sakura —dijo Ino, meneando la cabeza.

—Sí —contestó Naruto tras tragar lo que llevaba en la boca—, costumbre de la que tú mismo te has excluido porque eres un aburrido —le recordó después, mientras se echaba un trozo más pequeño a la boca.

—Eso es porque no me interesan los chocolates de cortesía —espetó el pelinegro, antes de mostrar una caja decorada—. Estos son sinceros… y siempre obtengo muchos.

—¿Y bien? —Soltó Sakura, mientras acomodaba lo que quedaba en la bolsa, sin siquiera mirarle—. ¿Qué le has dicho a esa chica? ¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó sin más, ante lo que Sasuke suspiró.

—Le dije que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos —empezó él.

—Porque no tienes interés en llevar una relación justo ahora y que le devolvías sus chocolates, entonces ella insistió en que te los quedaras… ¿no? —concluyó por él.

—Algo parecido —dijo Sasuke, antes de andar a su banca y dejar el paquete sobre la mesa junto a otros tantos—. Pero, al final no me los como —comentó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros—, no me gustan demasiado los chocolates… menos tan dulces.

—Es que eres especial para esas cosas —dijo entonces ella, distraídamente—, deben conocerte mejor si quieren darte algo de comer —y se encogió de hombros, como si fuera tan simple, por lo que las dos parejas de sus amigos le miraron algo curiosos—. Por ejemplo… el postre del otro día, ese sí era de tu gusto, ¿no?

—Sí… pero tú me conoces desde el jardín de niños —respondió el moreno, sonriendo apenas sutilmente—, aunque apuesto que no me trajiste un chocolate.

—Bueno… eres tú quien me pidió que no lo hiciera, ¿recuerdas? En sexto grado… alegabas que yo no podía gustarte más y que el resto hablaría si lo seguía haciendo, así que ante tu rechazo durante también el año siguiente cedí —dijo, con tranquilidad.

—Sí —respondió él, serio como siempre—, es una lástima… porque eres estupenda cocinando, más si se trata de postres.

—Gracias —soltó ella, por lo que sus amigos no paraban de mirarles—. En fin… tengo más chocolates que entregar y cierto profesor espera el suyo —dijo e hizo una mueca para hacerles reír, mismo que Ino hizo.

—¿Será que nos hemos encontrado a un galán? —Indagó—. ¡Venga! Cuéntanos… has hecho un chocolate honesto, ¡a que sí!

—Tal vez —respondió Sakura tras rodar los ojos, pero rió por la insistencia de su amiga y luego miró a Sasuke divertida, quien no parecía del todo contento con la perseverancia de la rubia, por lo que Sakura suspiró—. Venga… es obvio que no he encontrado a nadie.

—Pero sí que has hecho un chocolate honesto —le incitó entonces—. ¡Dinos de una vez! ¿Para quién es tu chocolate lleno de amor?

—Deja de molestar —respondió Sakura—, mejor acompáñame a repartirlos.

—¡Vale! —Exclamó feliz, para andar a despedirse de Sai con un beso y luego a tomar a Hinata por la mano—. Tú vienes con nosotras —le informó, antes de llevarla a rastras.

—Oh, con cuidado, Ino —pidió la joven, mientras salían al pasillo y caminaban.

—Joder, Sakura… ¿Por qué carajos no le has dado su chocolate? —le cuestionó directamente la rubia, por lo que Hinata suspiró.

—Pero si Sasuke ha sido hasta grosero —rezongó la que menos se esperaba, por lo que la pelirrosa y la rubia le miraron confusas—. Venga, está presumiendo sus chocolates e indirectamente te pidió uno… si tanto quiere ponerte en vergüenza que grite una tontería.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo —agregó Ino—, Sakura, él quiere tu chocolate… no le des esa satisfacción.

—No sean ridículas —respondió ella—, es obvio que él me está rechazando desde antes de la propia entrega, a Sasuke no le interesa en lo más mínimo mi chocolate, así sea de cortesía o de honestidad… ¡Que no tengo porqué darle uno de honestidad! Ya he hablado con Naruto y piensa igual que Hinata, todo sale a flote por sí mismo —se aseguró a sí misma, mientras pasaban a subir las escaleras al tercer piso.

—Puedes decir eso… pero sabes que darías lo que fuera por comprender a ese hombre, Sasuke es impenetrable —batalló la rubia—, incomprensible, tan raro y tan molesto, aunque es guapo… por eso se le perdona todo.

—También es frío —dijo Hinata—, y da miedo.

—Venga, que lo van a invocar con tanta mención… ¿podemos por favor para de hablar de Sasuke Uchiha? —soltó con exasperación, antes de subir un píe al escalón que venía tras la pausa en dirección al siguiente piso.

—¡Sakura! —Se escuchó entonces una grave voz, por lo que las tres chicas pararon y se volvieron a ver al segundo piso para localizar al pelinegro que miraba directamente a la pelirrosa, justo como ella había predicho: Sasuke Uchiha había sido invocado y las estaba alcanzando en las escaleras—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Oh… yo —empezó, para ver a las chicas que regresaron, le entregaron una bolsa más pequeña y se retiraron corriendo hasta las escaleras que daban al cuarto piso—. Parece que sí.

—Bien —dijo el moreno, terminando de subir hasta donde ella que solo se bajó un escalón y le miró entonces cuidando de la bolsa que las chicas le dieron—. Y… ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa?

—Nada —soltó ella de inmediato—, solo… chocolates —concluyó, sin darle demasiada importancia—. Ya sabes… Mis chocolates especiales.

—Sí, lo sé, de hecho… de eso quería hablarte —comentó, para verla de frente con seriedad—. Sakura, yo… sé que te herí mucho al rechazarte cuando estábamos en quinto grado y, bueno, ni qué decir en el sexto.

—Oh, no —interrumpió ella—. No ha sido la gran cosa, solo fueron cosa de niños —le pidió, más aún a sabiendas de que sus amigas estaban en las escaleras que daban al cuarto piso y no precisamente para subir, más bien aquellas dos querían estar omnipresentes en la plática de estos dos—. Mejor déjalo, ¿sí?

—No —respondió él firmemente—. La verdad es… que me dolió bastante cuando noté que realmente no volviste a hacerme chocolates —reveló, desviando ligeramente la mirada, para suspirar—. Solo los de mi madre fueron así de buenos, ¿sabes? Así que, yo… bueno, quería disculparme por lo que hice en ese entonces y pedirte que, si querías, me hicieras chocolates a mí también la próxima vez.

—Sasuke —musitó la pelirrosa de forma suave. Así, como acto seguido bajó un poco la mirada y, luego, abrió la bolsa que las chicas le habían dejado, para sacar de esta una caja roja con moño negro—. Esta… es para Itachi.

—Oh, ya veo —despidió él, no de muy buen humor ahora al saber que le había hecho a su hermano—. Yo… se los entregaré.

—Y ésta —volvió a empezar, por lo que Sasuke la miró, notando entonces una caja color azul con un moño negro—, ésta la hice para ti… ¿Podrías aceptar mi chocolate y… también… mis sentimientos… de amistad? —preguntó ella, haciendo pausas con nerviosismo, para luego dirigir una mirada a un Sasuke sonriente que tomaba su caja y la abría lentamente.

—Acepto con gusto tu chocolate, Sakura —dijo, antes de tomar un trozo de chocolate y probarlo para deleitarse—. Te aseguro que será el único que probaré…

—Gracias —dijo ella, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Y, Sakura —dijo, para captar su atención, por lo que ella reaccionó—, acepto también todos tus sentimientos —mencionó, mientras la veía, para desviar la mirada y luego girarse lentamente—, sean amistosos o no…


	6. Chapter 6

Aquél jueves había representado mucho para Sakura, casi tanto para las chicas. Lamentablemente, la pelirrosa no se encontró en la escuela al día siguiente pues tenían una visita de su padre a la cual debía atender antes de que este permitiese por completo el que Sakura se quedase con Shizune.

Así, el sábado que su padre se fue ella no sintió ganas de comunicarse con las chicas. Más bien sus únicos deseos eran los de dormir un poco pues, bueno, estaba agotada, aunque para todos representaba un enigma el si la chica se iría a Tokio o no, cuestión que sería descubierta el propio lunes cuando Sakura diese la noticia tras la llamada de su padre en el domingo.

Entonces, pasado el fin de semana, Sakura llegó bastante cansada y casi arrastrando los píes tras limpiar la habitación de su madre la noche anterior, que pasó a ser la de Shizune y la de ésta última se convirtió en un despacho.

Cuando los chicos la vieron de aquella forma, advirtieron lo peor, por lo que Ino y Hinata se levantaron de inmediato.

—Dinos de una vez… ¿Qué ha pasado con tu padre? —pidió la rubia, por lo que Sakura enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza dándole un aire para ir a su asiento.

—Por favor, Sakura —le siguió su otra amiga, sentándose frente a ella pero mirándole directo—, necesitamos saberlo… nos preocupamos por ti, somos tus amigas —dijo muy rápido, por lo que la pelirrosa suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Estoy aquí aún, ¿no es así? —Les retó—. Si papá se hubiese negado hoy mismo haría las maletas —justificó entonces, por lo que las chicas la abrazaron fuertemente y rieron contagiándola de lo mismo—. ¡Ya basta! Que me hacen cosquillas… y estoy muy cansada para esto tras limpiar la habitación de mamá anoche —comentó, por lo que ellas se separaron lentamente, observándola fijamente—. Si van a hacer eso cada que la mencione, me voy.

—No —intervino la rubia—. Es lo último que queremos, pero —dudó, por lo que al final suspiró—, no es sano lo que haces… aparentar que todo está bien y que esto no te está afectando. Hasta Naruto lo piensa y él jamás dudaría de ti —aseguró la rubia, mirando seriamente a su amiga.

—Mi madre se fue —contestó Sakura—, es algo que no se pudo evitar.

.

**Capítulo Seis**

.

Muy temprano los chicos fueron informados, por lo que el alivio se contagió entre todo el círculo amistoso. Así, llegado el almuerzo, todos se reunieron en el salón de clases como de costumbre.

Sakura estaba sentada en la banca del frente de la fila número tres mientras que Ino y Sai frente a la ventana en lo que ella lo alimentaba en la boca. Hinata recargada en el escritorio del profesor observando a Naruto en el asiento de este devorando el almuerzo que ella había cocinado y, Sasuke, recién entraba, tarde como de costumbre.

—Tres días después de San Valentín y aún tienes confesiones —comentó Ino, rodando los ojos—, ¿es acaso que no se cansan?

—Nunca es demasiado tarde o temprano para estas chicas —respondió la pelirrosa, sonriendo divertida antes de hacerle un gesto a Sasuke para que se sentara junto a ella—. Si te soy sincera, no me sorprende.

—¿Qué no tienen un mejor tema de conversación? —cuestionó el Uchiha, antes de sentarse al lado de su amiga.

—¿Honestamente? Sí —contestó la rubia, para mirar a la ojijade—. Sakura… ¿Cómo harás ahora que vivirás con Shizune? —quiso saber, con preocupación, ante lo que la mencionada la miró.

—Pues… como siempre —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi padre pagará una pensión, como lo ha hecho desde que nos dejó… dijo que podría quedarme si él pagaba mi escuela y gastos personales, por lo que una vez al mes recibiré un cheque suyo para paga de Shizune y compras mías.

—Oh, ya veo —soltó Sai entonces—, es como yo… pero a mí me envía el dinero mi tío y vivo solo.

—¿No te parece un poco egoísta? —Preguntó Sakura, preocupada mientras miraba el bocado de arroz que estaba por meterse a la boca—. Digo… será mi padre, pero ya estoy grande como para estarme valiendo de él.

—Todo lo contrario —intervino Sasuke—, te debe la vida de tu madre, después de todo —espetó, como si cualquier cosa, ante lo que Sakura reaccionó.

—No te atrevas a decir eso —aseveró, por lo que sus amigos se quedaron mirando la escena algo confundidos—, ni mi padre ni nadie tiene la culpa… es cuestión del destino cuando alguien muere, ¿me oyes? —concluyó, antes de levantarse rápidamente y salir de ahí.

Ante esa reacción, Ino miró rudamente a Sasuke y negó con la cabeza. Acto seguido, siguió a paso veloz a Sakura.

—Oye, oye —le llamó, deteniéndola en el pasillo—. Calma, ¿dónde es el incendio?, ¿ah? No te alteres así —le pidió, tomándola por los hombros, ante lo que ella bufó y desvió la mirada cansada.

—No sé qué le pasa —murmuró—, es solo eso que… no logro comprenderlo —dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros y la voz de se volvía grave—. La vez pasada empezó a hablar de lo que mi padre le hacía a mamá y que podría pasarme a mí… ahora ataca diciendo que mi padre asesinó a mi madre —se exasperó, limpiando las lágrimas que aún no corrían—. Es solo que… es tan estúpido.

—Oh, cariño, entiendo —dijo, acercándose un poco más a ella.

—No, no comprendes —rezongó Sakura—, tú… tienes a un novio grandioso, una familia maravillosa que está unida… Hinata tiene a su familia completa y un precioso futuro con Naruto. ¿Qué tengo yo? Tengo a mi hermana que trabaja todo el día, a un padre a punto de casarse y a una madre fallecida —sollozó—, para colmo… mi mejor amigo y amor de la infancia se comporta como un idiota, da señales de interés y solo son estupideces —ante esas palabras, Ino la abrazó.

—Está bien, Sakura —susurró a su oído—, es momento de que lo hagas, amiga… debes sacarlo todo —le ofreció su hombro, mientras tallaba su espalda y, por su parte, Sakura se desmoronaba.

* * *

Terminándose entonces su descanso, ambas volvieron al aula y pasaron el resto de las clases. Así, volviendo a casa se les pasó el día entre tareas y quehaceres, pasando a un nuevo día de esta manera.

Para cuando se hizo martes, ya todo llegaba a lucir mucho más tranquilo. Sakura llegó incluso con un cambio que les dio bastante gusto a las chicas, pues había recogido su cabello en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho y lucía reluciente al llegar a la escuela, con incluso una sonrisa más linda de lo normal.

—No hemos continuado con el estudio —comentó Sasuke, mientras revisaba un par de cosas en sus cuadernos durante el cambio de maestro, ante lo que Sakura le miró ladeando ligeramente el rostro—, prometiste venir el resto del ciclo.

—Es verdad —dijo la pelirrosa, ladeando ligeramente el rostro—, pero no he podido porque… bueno, ya sabes.

—Lo comprendo —respondió él hábilmente, para girarse a mirarla y sonreírle suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible—, pero… irás este fin de semana, ¿no es así? Además, después tocarán Itachi y sus amigos en algún club y quieren que vayamos.

—Claro que iré y… pues nunca he escuchado a la banda de Itachi —dijo animada, por lo que le miró algo entusiasmada—, creo que me parece perfecto. ¿Invitarás a los chicos?

—Es el plan —comentó Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tocarán el domingo.

—Entonces estudiemos el domingo… el sábado quiero ir con papá a pasar la tarde, regresaría el domingo por la mañana.

—Perfecto —soltó él, para volver la vista a sus libros—. Comeremos pizza.

—Sí, suena bien —agregó ella, para girarse a con sus amigas que le veían ciertamente incrédulas, ante lo que Sakura asintió y en ello miraron a los chicos salir directo al baño. La reacción de las tres fue la misma: se tendieron sobre sus mesas de forma exasperada.

—¿Cómo puede un hombre ser tan confuso? —cuestionó Hinata.

—Es tan simple pero tan difícil —fue la respuesta de Ino, fastidiada mientras pegaba su frente a la mesa.

—No sé qué mierda quiere —emitió Sakura, que fue observada por ambas amigas y ante lo que ella suspiró—. Bueno… no creo que sea gran cosa, solo estudiaremos y luego iremos a escuchar a la banda de Itachi, no es como que fuese una cita.

—En realidad —empezó Ino, para mirar a Hinata—, suena como una cita…

—Sí y, por lo que sé, en una cita puede pasar cualquier cosa —agregó la otra chica, sonrojada, ante lo que Sakura sonrió.

—Claro… como a tú y Naruto son novios oficialmente —burló Sakura, antes de mirarla con una sonrisa—. Felicidades, de nuevo… ahora soy la única soltera del grupo —dijo, e hizo una suave mueca, ante lo que Ino le empujó.

—Puedes conseguirte un hombre cuando quieras y cómo quieras —le aseguró, por lo que ella rodó los ojos.

—No debí mencionarlo —dijo e hizo una mueca.

—Venga, nunca nos dejaste hacer lo de las citas a ciegas —comentó Ino, divertida, para acercarse un poco—. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mañana?

—No, gracias —respondió Sakura, mientras veía entrar a los chicos entre pláticas y risas—, le prometí a Sasuke que no saldría con alguien a quien no conociera —agregó, antes de encogerse de hombros, mismo por lo que Ino bufó.

—Oh… ¡Por favor! Si de eso se trata —rezongó la rubia, haciendo puchero—, de que conozcas chicos… no de que andes de amargada con los mismos.

—Oh, bueno… eso es lo de menos —respondió la pelirrosa—, puedes presentármelos como amigos y ya que los conozca decidiré si es bueno empezar una relación o no —bromeó, ante lo que la rubia rodó los ojos.

—Se supone que te consigamos novio, no otro chicle —dijo, berrinchuda.

—Por favor —empezó Sakura, entre risas—, si a pesar de todo me van a adorar y, considerándolo, yo no tengo prisa.

—Prisa… ¿para qué? —quiso saber Sai, metiéndose en la conversación.

—Para tener un novio —contestó Ino en lugar de Sakura, ante lo cual esta última volvió a rodar los ojos—. ¡Por favor! Es triste saber que todos tenemos pareja y tú no… hasta Sasuke está con esa tipeja del aula tres.

—Que no soy nada de ella —respondió Sasuke, no de muy buena gana—, así que no me cuentes… estoy tan soltero como Sakura.

—Vaya, gracias. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —soltó Sakura, de forma bastante sarcástica antes de girarse hacia Ino—. La semana que entra… preséntame a alguien.

—Tú no necesitas conocer a nadie —comentó el pelinegro, recargando en la mesa de Sakura con cierta impaciencia—. Seguro que hay alguien por aquí, solo es cuestión de abrir los ojos. Además, ¿qué es ese afán de cargarte novio?

—Vamos, Sasuke —intervino la rubia—, toda chica necesita alguien que le de amor.

—No te burles de mí, por favor —comentó Sakura, con frustración—. Tampoco le hagas mucho caso, Sasuke. Está loca.

—Perdona… ¿Yo, estoy loca? Pero si yo no le pido consejos a mi ex amor de la infancia, Sakura —dejó ir Ino de una forma irónica y bastante inapropiada, por lo que Sakura le miró severa de inmediato—. Lo siento… pero podrías estarte equivocando de consejero, amiga.

—Podrías al menos no decirlo en mi cara —espetó Sasuke.

—Los amigos son sinceros —interrumpió finalmente Hinata—, y nosotros somos los mejores amigos por ser los más sinceros.

—Bien dicho —alagó Naruto.

—Venga, ya basta, todos ustedes —suplicó la pelirrosa, cansada ya—. La clase empieza… largo de aquí.

—No las oigas —murmuró Sasuke, antes de andar a sentarse.

* * *

La semana terminó rápidamente, tan rápido que sorprendió un poco a la pelirrosa que optó por peinarse como aquél martes y, cuando llegó a la casa Uchiha, fue atendida de inmediato por un joven apresurado que la arrastró adentro… como la última vez.

—Pero miren qué nos trajo el perro —comentó Itachi mientras Sasuke intentaba escabullirla escaleras arriba—. ¡Sakura! Tengo algo para ti.

—Sea lo que sea, puedes esperar —espetó Sasuke.

—Claro que no —respondió su hermano mayor—, además, quiero agradecerte por los deliciosos chocolates que me enviaste. Sasuke no quería dármelos, pero se los arranqué al final. Estaban exquisitos.

—Gracias, Itachi —contestó ella, ante lo que Sasuke miró severo a su hermano.

—Bien, dale lo que tengas que dar —dijo el menor de ambos, en una pose muy antipática, a lo que Itachi se levantó y entregó una camisa a Sakura.

—Es de nuestro grupo —comentó Itachi—, debes usarla esta noche, porque Sasuke te invitó, ¿no? —Preguntó, en un tono más insinuante que cualquier otra cosa—. Me alegra que al fin tengan su primera cita —agregó, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

—No es una cita —antepuso el pelinegro, por lo que Sakura le miró algo contrariada ante la rudeza con la cual lo dijo—. Solo me están acompañando ella y los chicos…

—Perfecto —dijo entonces su hermano—, entonces tenemos camisas para todas las chicas… pero apuesto que a ninguna le quedará como a ti, Sakura —insistió él en alagarla, por lo que Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la llevó arriba—. ¡Si quieres arreglarla, Sasuke tiene tijeras!

—Cierra la boca de una buena vez —masculló el moreno de camino arriba, para sí mismo, por lo que Sakura ladeó un poco el rostro.

—Ya no se llevan tan bien como antes —mencionó ella.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo él de forma severa, por lo que ella se detuvo y le arrebató la mano, mirándole ofendida—. Sakura…

—Eres un patán —sentenció Sakura—. ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte así conmigo cuando está Itachi? Me tratas como si fuera… no sé, tu novia y tú estuvieses celoso de tu hermano. ¿Qué mierdas pasa por tu cabeza?

—Solo intento protegerte de Itachi —dijo él, cambiando el tono de voz.

—Pues no lo hagas —pidió, entonces retrocedió—. Toma mis apuntes y estudia… ayudaré a tu hermano con las camisetas.

—Sakura —empezó él.

—Te esperaré para irnos a la presentación, Sasuke —interrumpió, antes de girarse e ir abajo, por lo que el moreno cedió y subió finalmente.

Últimamente las cosas así iban entre ellos… complicadas e incomprensibles, entre discusiones sin sentido que surgían por la falta de sinceridad de parte del joven. Sakura cada vez estaba más confundida, pero quería hacer el sordo para no caer en lo que temía.

Así, se quedó entonces con Itachi el resto de la tarde, ayudando a separar por tallas y sexos, ya habiendo arreglado su blusa y las de sus amigas, para esperarlas en la sala cuando tocasen la puerta. Estas entraron y a Ino le tocó una recortada hasta la cintura, a Hinata una sencilla y a Sakura una sin mangas. Al estar ya todos ahí, Sasuke bajó finalmente, aunque bastante molesto.

—Sería bueno que nos fuéramos de una vez —comentó Itachi, revisando la hora antes de mirar a todos—. Bueno, Deidara trae la camioneta, así que algunos pueden ir con él y con Sasori —dijo, mirándolos a todos—. Como vienen los instrumentos… lo mejor sería que solo fueran cinco de ustedes.

—Las dos parejas y Sakura —comentó Sasuke, recargado contra la pared.

—En realidad tengo un plan mejor —contestó Itachi, sonriendo—. Pein y yo andamos en motocicleta… Y yo no planeo llevarte a ti, Sasuke —soltó, como si tal cosa—. Sakura, irás conmigo —mencionó nada más, entregándole el casco.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Sasuke, ante lo que Itachi rió.

—¿Quién mierdas eres? ¿Su padre? —Le cuestionó rudamente, para tomar de la mano a Sakura y andar a la moto—. Largo, Sasuke… vete con ellos —ordenó su hermano, amarrándose el casco.

—Sakura —le llamó Sasuke, autoritario, ante lo que ella apenas tendió a fruncir el ceño y pasar a ponerse el casco, subiendo con Itachi y abrazándole.

—Te están esperando —le recordó Itachi a su hermano, ante lo que él apenas maldijo y anduvo rápido a la camioneta para salir pronto de ahí directamente al club, pues tenían algo de prisa.

Llegando ahí, los chicos ayudaron a acomodar los instrumentos y las chicas vendieron las camisetas. Pasando una hora, el club se encendió en la música de un grupo musical de chicos que tocaban rock ligero, mientras todo el público les aclamaba.

Akatsuki, como se hacían llamar, eran realmente buenos. Sakura se sentía maravillada entre el público, aunque no notaba la vista fija de cierto amigo suyo sobre su espalda. Así, terminada la primera ronda de canciones de la banda, esta bajó del escenario y finalmente Sakura se vio desocupada.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo seriamente el menor de los Uchiha, tomándola por el brazo y arrastrándola hasta un sitio a un costado de los baños.

—Me estás lastimando —rezongó la pelirrosa, intentando soltarse.

—¿Es acaso que estás loca? —Cuestionó entonces él exaltado, soltándola violentamente estando ya ahí—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre seguirle el juego a Itachi? ¿Por qué carajos haces todo lo contrario a lo que se te dice?

—¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme? —Respondió ella, incrédula—. Haz pasado a ser tan poco de forma rápida porque así lo has querido… pierdes mi respeto día con día.

—No seas ridícula, yo no hago más que apoyarte.

—¿Apoyarme? —Le retó, irónica—. ¿Cómo mierdas me apoyaste cuando quise conocer a gente nueva? ¿Cómo lo hiciste cuando estuve mal por mi padre?

—Estuve ahí con lo de tu madre, ¿no es así? —compensó él.

—¡Vaya! ¿Ahora vas a cobrártelo? ¡Pues yo estuve ahí con lo de tus dos padres, con lo de Itachi, con lo de tu mierda novia e incluso cuando me rechazaste! —le gritó ella.

—No te remontes a esos tiempos, no seas ridícula —exclamó él, furioso de hecho, para tomarla del brazo—. Que no se te ocurra volver a subirte a la moto con Itachi, ¿me oyes? Ni con él ni con ninguno de sus amigos.

—Ya basta —dijo ella, soltándose de su agarre—. Dime… ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién mierdas te crees que eres para levantarme órdenes y tomarme con tal rudeza?

—Sakura, no empieces ahora con —quiso decir él, pero ella interrumpió.

—¡No eres absolutamente nadie, Sasuke! —Gritó ella con fuerza, de una forma incluso desgarradora, ante lo que él la miró sorprendido—. ¡Eres un idiota conmigo! Y vienes… y te crees que tienes algún tipo de autoridad sobre mí porque según tú "intentas cuidarme"… ¿Qué pretendes hacer con todo esto? —preguntó, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sakura —musitó Sasuke, antes de extender un poco una de sus manos hacia ella intentando calmarla—, lo lamento, yo…

—No me toques —le interrumpió ella, girándole el rostro—. Estoy harta de ti, Sasuke Uchiha… no cabe duda que nuestra amistad no tiene futuro —sentenció, ante lo que Sasuke le miró ligeramente sorprendido.

—Venga, no puedes hacer tanto por una tonta discusión…

—¿Una tonta discusión? —Repitió ella, incrédula—. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que ha estado pasando? ¿Eres acaso cínico? —Soltó, para empujarlo lejos de sí misma—. Piérdete.

—Sakura —empezó él, pero ella simplemente le sacó la vuelta, por lo que él rezongó solo maldiciendo a medio mundo y golpeó la pared para descargar un poco de ese enojo que sentía le carcomía.

Entonces, en un ligero giro de su rostro, su mirada pudo encontrarse nuevamente con Sakura pero, esta vez, Itachi la alcanzaba. Su hermano, en ello, la tomó por la mano y la hizo girar, le dijo quién sabe qué cosa por lo que ella intentó irse pero Itachi no se lo permitió. A lo corto, Sakura rompió en llanto y, como único acto de consuelo, Itachi la abrazó.


	7. Chapter 7

Al verse ese fin de semana como uno bastante hostil las chicas, que hablaron con Sakura por teléfono después de que Itachi la dejara en su casa, decidieron hacerse a la tarea de que el Uchiha menor no se le acercara a menos de que fuera para una merecida disculpa.

Entonces, cuando Sakura pasó por Ino y luego llegaron a la escuela con Hinata, las dos amigas tomaron una formación bastante defensiva: Sakura estaba entre sus dos amigas que miraban fijamente a su alrededor por si acaso el Uchiha se le acercaba o tan solo consideraba el hablarle.

Finalmente al entrar al salón la formación se rompió pero no por ello las chicas se vieron menos al tanto de todo lo que sucedía.

—Mmh… ¿Terminaron la tarea de anatomía? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó Hinata, girándose en su asiento para mostrársela a Sakura—. No es tan buena como la tuya —comentó, con un deje de atención.

—Eh… ¿Cómo lo sabes? No has visto la mía —comentó entonces ella, enarcando una ceja, para luego volverse a Ino que la miraba fijamente—. ¿Saben? Comienzan a asustarme y eso no puede ser para nada bueno.

—Oh, no, tonterías —soltó la rubia, fingiendo demencia.

—Venga, mejor dinos… ¿Te ha hecho el bento Shizune? —Indagó Hinata—. Se ve tan perfecto como siempre…

—No —dijo Sakura, mientras lo guardaba en la parte inferior de la butaca, junto a sus libros—, en realidad… lo he hecho yo misma, lo hago para mí y para Shizune porque ella no tiene tiempo y además el comprar comida es mucho más gasto.

—Vaya —exclamó Ino—, pero si te queda tan bien como a tu madre —se le fue, sin intenciones claras, por lo que reaccionó tras haberlo dicho.

—Lo sé —contestó Sakura con cierto orgullo, para entonces desviar repentinamente la mirada, ante lo que ambas amigas reaccionaron y notaron cuál era el causante de tal reacción: Sasuke.

**Capítulo Siete**

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, ambas chicas prosiguieron y tomaron a Sakura para sentarla junto a sí en el escritorio, mientras que los dos novios de estas se sentían ligeramente desplazados y, por lo mismo, se vieron acorralando a cierto pelinegro en su propio asiento.

—Tengo la sospecha que toda esta actuación tan a la defensiva de parte de las chicas va a tu cargo, Sasuke —comentó Sai, bastante seguro de sus palabras.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —cuestionó, como restándole importancia.

—Casi es obvio, Sasuke —dijo Naruto en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos—. Ayer Sakura se fue antes con tu hermano —le recordó, ante lo que el moreno frunció el entrecejo—, y hoy, las chicas te ven y se ponen en una formación de V muy a la defensiva.

—No digan tonterías —solicitó, desviando la mirada ahora con molestia.

—Esto es tú culpa —respondió Sai, seriamente—. No me molesta que estén lejos de nosotros… me molesta que tengan que estarlo para proteger a una amiga de otro amigo.

—Tiene razón —apoyó el rubio, recargándose contra la ventana—. Sakura no se veía nada bien ayer… ¿Qué es lo que le has estado haciendo últimamente, Sasuke? Pareciera que llora por cualquier cosa…

—Sakura siempre ha sido muy llorica —aseguró el moreno, ante lo que Naruto colocó fuertemente sus manos sobre su mesa.

—Sabes perfectamente que a pesar de todo ella es muy fuerte —casi gruñó el rubio, molesto por el comentario de su amigo—. Eres tú quien se ha comportado como un idiota… ¿crees que no nos damos cuenta? Que solo le haces comentarios pésimos, que…

—Oh, entonces no son tan idiotas —interrumpió él, mirándole severo—. Pero ese gramo de inteligencia tampoco ha sido suficiente —comentó, como si tal cosa—. Esto dejó de ser asunto de preocupación para ustedes volviéndose algo entre Sakura y yo, no vuelvan a meterse en nuestros problemas.

—Hablas de ella como si fuera tu novia —razonó Sai, antes de desviar la mirada—. Será tu problema lo que hagas, pero no te metas con ella y nosotros no lo haremos contigo —le facilitó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que ya has hecho suficiente —agregó el rubio, desviando la mirada—, así que solo no le hagas más daño, ¿quieres?

—Eso pretendo —contestó, con tranquilidad.

Un par de días pasaron pronto sin que ese par se dirigiera la palabra o sin que las chicas se alejaran de su amiga. Sasuke sentía a este asunto como el colmo entre estos mismos y, de hecho, estaba bastante harto.

Así, llegado el viernes después de clase, Sakura salió a toda velocidad de la escuela y desapareció sin que nadie pudiese verla, dejando como único aviso a las chicas el que iría a ayudar a unos amigos con unos asuntos y que Shizune estaba informada además de que había aceptado sin reparos.

Entonces, dejándola ir libremente, los chicos se separaron para andar a sus casas como les correspondía y, ya más tarde, cuando el moreno recién dejaba su mochila en un sofá de la sala principal, recibió una llamada de su hermano.

—Sasori dejó su auto en casa, las llaves están en la alacena —dijo Itachi al otro lado de la línea—, trae la consola a casa de Pain y pasa por un par de pizzas de camino.

—No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto… me pagarás llegando allá —le informó el pelinegro, mientras subía pronto las escaleras—. Además… ¿Cómo mierdas se supone que me regrese a casa? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—No seas ridículo: comerás con nosotros y puedes hacer las tareas que te faltan en lo que nosotros trabajamos —espetó Itachi—, luego, Sasori ayudará a llevar las cosas a casa, por lo que también irás con nosotros. Así que no te olvides de nada, Sasuke. No quiero ningún pretexto para volver a casa.

—Claro, papá —respondió el muchacho, sarcástico.

Y, así, tras colgar el teléfono y cambiarse rápidamente, el chico tomó su mochila, las llaves y la consola para partir directo a la casa de uno de los amigos de su hermano. De camino, llegó a comprar un par de pizzas y luego pronto se vio ahí.

Tras tocar la puerta principal del apartamento un par de veces, Pain abrió finalmente la puerta y tomó la consola para ayudarle a pasar.

—Itachi, tu hermano llegó —anunció el joven, adentrándose en el departamento y dejando la consola en la sala, haciéndole luego un gesto a Deidara para que la instalara, a la par que el mayor de los Uchiha salía riendo a carcajadas de la cocina.

—Gracias, Sasuke —soltó Itachi, quitándole las pizzas de los brazos, a la par que se oía un escándalo femenino venir de la cocina.

—Cállate, me debes dinero —espetó el muchacho, desviando la mirada.

—Sí, claro —rodó los ojos Itachi, para darle el dinero—. ¡Chicas, llegó la pizza! —llamó entonces, a lo que una de ellas salió.

—Ya mismo vamos… estamos preparando el té y yo destapo unas cervezas —soltó Konan, para volver a la cocina y contagiar de sus risas a la chica que le acompañaba, cosa rara pues por lo regular siempre era ella y nadie más.

—¿Quién tiene novia además de Pain? —cuestionó Sasuke, poco acostumbrado a que hubiese una segunda chica entre ellos.

—No es novia de nadie, solo amiga de todos —contestó su hermano, con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que el menor se descolocara—. Anda, vamos a la sala… ahí comeremos y jugaremos un par de rondas de videojuegos, luego podrás hacer tus tareas.

—Vale —respondió el pelinegro con cierto mal gusto, para seguirle hasta la sala y tirarse a un lado de la mesa.

—Ya están las bebidas —canturreó entonces la chica de cabello azulado, ante lo que Sasuke rodó los ojos y se concentró en la pantalla, mientras escuchaba a la gente andar y acomodarse mejor alrededor de la mesa—. ¡Sakura, trae ese té!

—Allá voy —respondió la chica, entonces Sasuke cayó perfectamente en cuenta de algo que sintió desde un principio: ese aroma familiar.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Empezó, girándose violentamente para ver a la chica aún en uniforme pasar a dicha habitación, pero dando de largo a con Sasuke y dejando la jarra de té sobre la mesa antes de sentarse junto a la chica de Pain.

—Aquí tienes, Sakura —dijo el rubio entre los chicos, antes de entregarle un trozo de pizza a la chica.

—Muchas gracias, Deidara —soltó ella, antes de tomar el plato y colocarlo sobre la mesa para pasar a servir los vasos—. Sasori, ¿quieres té o prefieres tomar una cerveza? Puedo traer otra —ofreció, con dulzura.

—Té estará bien, Sakura —dijo el pelirrojo, ante lo que ella asintió y, recién servido, dirigió una mirada al pelinegro.

—Supongo que querrás té —soltó, tan sencillo así, que Sasuke la miró con cierto asombro ante esa naturaleza y, como única respuesta, apenas tendió a levantarse y todos a mirarle fijo.

—Ey, Sasuke —le llamó su hermano, siguiéndole mientras todos se quedaban en la sala e Itachi lo alcanzaba—. ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?

—No me vengas con cuestionamientos, Itachi —exigió el muchacho, saliendo del departamento y andando por el pasillo—. ¿Qué carajos hace Sakura aquí? ¿Cómo no me avisaste que ella estaba contigo?

—Venga… ¿De qué serviría? Para que llegaras gritándome que era un imbécil y jaloneándola a ella del brazo pidiéndole una explicación que no te corresponde, ¿no? Deja de actuar como un niño idiota —espetó Itachi, mientras andaba tras él escaleras abajo—. Piensas que no me doy cuenta, pero le estás haciendo daño a ella.

—Daño a ella… pero qué puto afán tienen todos de recordármelo hoy día, ¿verdad? Seguro que se han puesto de acuerdo para decirlo —renegó él, llegando al piso principal y siendo detenido por su hermano mayor que le sostuvo por el brazo.

—No entiendo cómo mierdas no te das cuenta —soltó Itachi, confuso y descolocado, para obligar a su hermano a verle a los ojos—. Es Sakura de quien hablamos, Sasuke… no es una chica cualquiera como esa tontita que llevas de vez en cuando a casa o como cualquier otra conquista del momento.

—Yo sé de quién hablamos y sé perfectamente quién es Sakura —contradijo el muchacho—, pero pareciera que ella misma no sabe quién mierdas es.

—No, eres tú quién no despierta y se da cuenta de lo que ella es y lo que realmente representa —aseveró Itachi—. ¿Qué es eso de permitir que Sakura llore por tu causa? ¡Jamás hubiese pasado antes! Tú eres el último que lo permitiría y, la única vez que lo vi, sufriste casi tanto como ella —le riñó—. Justo ahora deberías estar pidiéndole una disculpa.

—Yo sé perfectamente qué es lo que tengo que hacer —espetó Sasuke, para soltarse de forma ruda de ese agarre—. Con respecto a Sakura y yo… no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino porque voy a arrastrarte hasta una muerte segura.

—Tanto así dices que te preocupa pero no eres más que un mocoso cobarde —dijo su hermano, crudamente—. Si tan poco hombre eres, entonces iré a por ella.

—Por favor —se frenó el menor—, si dices eso para provocarme, no te va a servir de nada, Itachi… no soy ese tipo de imbécil —le informó, antes de intentar andar tranquilamente de vuelta a casa.

—Dices eso… pero la verdad es que temes a que lo haga —razonó Itachi, mirándole darle la espalda—. Aunque, claro… no tienes nada que perder. No es como que ella sea tu novia o la chica que te gusta —insistió, por lo que Sasuke se detuvo—, eso sin olvidar que ya casi me hago adicto a su aroma… y sus labios, me parece que saben a sandia.

—Te estás equivocando de chica, Itachi —dijo él, con un tono mucho más molesto que antes—, no vuelvas a mencionarla, que te juro que te rompo la cara aquí mismo —amenazó, mirándole sobre su hombro, antes de escuchar unos pasos bajar rápidos por la escalera.

—¡Itachi! —Llamó la pelirrosa, mientras llevaba en brazos la chaqueta del pelinegro al que recién mencionaba—. Creo que debería irme… quiero ir a hacer la cena para mí hermana.

—Claro, Sakura —contestó alegremente el chico mientras le miraba con una sonrisa calmada—. ¿Qué tal si te pones esa chaqueta? Podría hacer frío en la moto, además, apuesto a que te quedará mejor que a mí.

—Oh… ¡Claro! —exclamó ella anímica, para ponérsela pronto y mirar entonces de soslayo a Sasuke, para hacerle un gesto de despedida—. Te esperaré junto a la motocicleta.

—De acuerdo —respondió Itachi, dejándola ir y esperando a que desapareciera de su vista antes de volverse a su hermano—. ¿Sabes? Sakura no es tan inmadura como se esperaría, es bastante guapa y posee un lindo cuerpo. Podría hacerla madurar aún más rápido.

—No te atrevas a tocarla —rezongó él.

—En absoluto —accedió Itachi—, más bien planeo… ir lento, convencerla y sacarte lentamente de ella.

—¿De qué mierdas hablas? —cuestionó, ciertamente molesto.

—Oh, ¿me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta? —Indagó de forma irónica, antes de pasar lentamente a su lado golpeando hombro con hombro—. A ella le gustas… pero el corazón de una mujer cambia fácilmente y tú ya decidiste hacia dónde ha de dirigirse el de ella, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —le retó, haciéndole un gesto de despedida antes de desaparecer a su vista.

* * *

El lunes temprano, cierto pelinegro se levantó no de muy buen humor. Tras levantarse del lado izquierdo de la cama, golpearse en la espinilla un par de veces y quemarse la mano queriendo hacerse un café, dedujo inmediatamente que ese no sería uno de sus días.

Así, tras haberse alistado y sin avisar a Itachi, partió rumbo a la escuela para los asuntos de ese día.

Cuando Sasuke irrumpió en el salón ningún maestro estaba. Entonces, a la de nada, entraron las chicas y anduvieron para sentarse en sus respectivos asientos mientras desarrollaban una plática que lucía de lo más interesante y divertido, claro que lo que en el concepto de una chica cabe.

Y ya pasados unos minutos, la profesora de matemáticas entró y empezó a impartirles la clase dejándoles unos ejercicios en lo que salía a atender algo con la directora. Todos decidieron concentrarse en ello o, al menos, la mayoría.

—Me gustaría al menos saber porqué me estás evitando —soltó el moreno como si tal cosa, mismo por lo que Sakura reaccionó, pero no quitó la vista de la hoja, al igual que él.

—Si te estuviese evitando no me sentaría donde siempre —espetó ella.

—Sin embargo me vez y no me miras a los ojos o simplemente me hablas muy fríamente… ¿no te parece patético de tu parte? —Dijo agresivamente, ante lo que ella reaccionó incrédula—, podríamos arreglarlo… hablar, tú sabes.

—Ja… ¿Hablar? —Cuestionó entonces, incrédula—. Las últimas malditas veces que hemos hablado me has soltado las peores cosas que me podrías decir, Sasuke.

—No seas ridícula —masculló él—. Somos amigos… los amigos son sinceros y se dicen la verdad, perdóname por ser honesto contigo, por apreciarte —soltó él, poco a poco, dejando lentamente lo que hacía.

—¿Amigo? A un carajo con tu amistad… no has parado de criticar mi maldita vida de mierda todo este tiempo —rezongó.

—¡Venga! —Levantó la voz finalmente, captando la atención del salón, ya no solo de sus amistades que apenas podían oírlos—. ¿Tu maldita vida de mierda, Sakura? Pero eres tan egoísta… ¿Tienes una jodida idea de lo que es una vida de mierda? —Dijo ahora algo molesto, por lo que todos le miraban—. ¡Mira mi puta vida y no te quejes! —Gritó a su cara, sin que ella llegase aún a mirarlo—. Perdí a mi madre porque se suicidó cuando supo que mi padre la engañaba… él y su puta se murieron por estar juntos, mi maldito hermano me dejó abandonado dos años y cuando volvió quiso ser un padre que no vale mierda y, ¿ahora? ¡Ahora, Dios mío! Ahora quiere meterse con mi mejor amiga… ¿Quién tiene una vida de mierda?

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo ella, apretando su lápiz en la mano—, tienes una vida asquerosa… Pero, ¿sabes por qué carajos no mejora? —Le retó, antes de mirarle fieramente y apretar más fuerte el lápiz—. Porque eres un jodido iceberg y no dejas que nadie se te acerque… ¡Eres deprimente!

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Deprimente? ¿Yo? —Se burló, mientras se sostenía de la banca para estirarse un poco hacia ella—. Mírate: tu madre tiene rato ya muerta y aún la perturbas en su tumba, has quedado como una carga para tu hermana y ni tú mismo padre te ha querido consigo y su nueva esposa que, ¡adivina! Resulta que es la puta que le ha quitado el marido a tu difunta madre… ¡Pero pobre nena!

—¿Te ríes de quien ha perdido a su madre hace un mes y no lo olvida? —Le cuestionó, más incrédula que nada, para soltar una risa bastante falsa—. ¡Pero qué patético! Que tú la has perdido hace diez años, Sasuke… ¡Diez años y aún no puedes perdonar a tu padre! ¿Y estás intentando darme pelea? Eres una vergüenza…

—No te metas con Mikoto —exigió el pelinegro, levantándose del asiento apenas un poco para mirarla enfurecido.

—No, Sasuke… tu madre no tiene la culpa aquí —contestó Sakura—. El único maldito culpable eres tú… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú fuiste la maldita cadena que aferró a tu padre a una mujer que ya no amaba —dijo, ligeramente insensible ahora, levantándose lentamente mientras sentía cómo las piernas le temblaban—. ¡Porque tu padre nunca te amó ni a ti ni a tu hermano! —Articuló con la voz quebradiza—. Y… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Shizune y mi padre pelearon para ver quién se quedaría conmigo! En tu lugar… tu padre se fue con otra e Itachi huyó.

—Claro —soltó lenta y vacilantemente el Uchiha—, pero no podré superar el cuán patética eres tú, ¿verdad, Sakura? Digo —empezó, mirándole fría y cruelmente—, tú eres la idiota que se enamora de sus mejores amigos para ser rechazada una y otra vez por el mismo, ¿verdad? —Se sintió masticar las palabras, ante lo que Sakura abrió los ojos lenta y dolorosamente y por lo que Ino se levantó para sostenerla.

—Santo cielo —articuló apenas, con las pupilas humedecidas, a la par de que la maestra abría la puerta y entraba lentamente—, eres un monstruo… ¡Eres una porquería de persona, Sasuke Uchiha! —Le gritó, mismo por lo que la mujer de cabello oscuro que entraba dirigió una mirada confusa a ambos—. ¡Eres la peor persona que he conocido en toda mi maldita vida! —Lloriqueó ahora, por lo que Ino y Hinata se acercaron a sostenerla intentando calmarla—. ¡Eres detestable, asqueroso, ruin, cruel! —Numeró, mientras se desmoronaba en los brazos de sus amigas—. Pero… ¿sabes qué es lo peor? —cuestionó mirándole entristecida, ante lo que la maestra se acercó.

—A ver, a ver… ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! Es suficiente —solicitó, con tranquilidad.

—¡Lo peor es que todo es verdad! —Gritó, amargamente, dejándose caer en los brazos de sus amigas—. Molesto la tumba de mi madre todos los días... soy una maldita carga para Shizune, mi padre me odia casi tanto como yo le quiero... ¡Y sí, se casó con la puta por la que dejó a mamá! ¿Qué mierdas se le va a hacer? —Fue diciendo y gritando lo último, ante lo que poco el moreno sentía enfurecerse más—. Pero sí —se encogió de hombros.

—Señorita Haruno, ya basta —le repitió la profesora.

—¡Siempre estuve estúpidamente enamorada de ti, Sasuke! —gritó, ante lo que el moreno reaccionó—. Y cada una de mis palabras… me arrepiento de ellas.

—¡Fue suficiente! —Gritó la profesora Kurenai al fin, para mirar a ambos chicos totalmente confundida—. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Son unos alumnos ejemplares, mejores amigos y… ¿ahora se gritan así?

—Yo —quiso empezar Sasuke.

—¡Ni digas nada! —Interrumpió la pelinegra—, ya ambos han dicho suficiente… Naruto, ¿puedes acompañar a la señorita Haruno a donde su hermana? Señor Uchiha, usted me acompañará a con el entrenador y ya veremos cómo se arregla esto, ¿queda claro? —Les ordenó así pero no obtuvo respuesta, mismo por lo que suspiró—. Dije… ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, profesora Kurenai —respondió Sasuke, mientras que el rubio se inclinaba a ayudar a Sakura a levantarse.

—Anda, Sakura… iremos con Shizune —le prometió, mientras que sacaba del aula a su amiga que lloriqueaba aún, lanzándole una terrible mirada al pelinegro que segundos después salió del salón igual.

Las intenciones de Sasuke preveían buenos resultados, no una catástrofe tal cual esa. ¿En qué momento es que se había desatado la tormenta y el moreno había dicho tantas estupideces juntas? Pero aún había más: Sasuke conocía a Sakura y sabía cuánto ella había sentido tras decir tales palabras con el puro hecho de ver cómo temblaba al decirlas. Él no se detuvo a pesar de todo y lo vio más bien como una debilidad hacia la cual atacar.

Ahora se sentía terrible… iba camino al gimnasio junto a Kurenai y sabía que mil castigos no serían suficientes para pagar su merecida penitencia.


End file.
